Medieval Knights
by RosePrince
Summary: AU.Back from the dead! Takes Place in Medieval times. The Shidou sister for no apparent reason are given as peace gifts between the Clan Shidou and the King of the Land Cephiro. As each is given to a different prince of the realm. AUC LHE FF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR or any of the characters CLAMP does sadly...

Author Notes: Hello, this is my second fanfic^^ it's MKR and probably one of the longest ones I've written (I've already finished chapter 2 so expect it soon ^.~) . So uh please enjoy!

---

Chapter 1

"You may enter," The elderly man spoke in a calm voice. The one being spoken to led the way in, three females trailing behind him. One was saddened about what was to happen, another angered, while the last was indifferent. Stepping forward the three ladies curtsied while the man bowed. Rising he step forward and gestured to the ladies.

"I am Satoru Shidou , I've come offering my sisters to the princes as a gift of peace between our two lands." The King of the Land Cephiro nodded, and his brothers appeared from the shadows. As they did the sister filled with anger stepped forward. Her sea blue hair shone from the light hitting it's tresses.

"I ask of one thing your Majesty," He nodded "I ask only that my sisters and I are not separated." The King leaned forward in his throne.

"That issues a problem fair maiden , as my brothers live in separate lands and are only visiting for the time being." The blue haired maiden did not shrink in sadness, no her bravery grew with the news.

"Then at least allows as the time in the castle to not be separated, meaning we shall share a room not separate, we eat our meals together and go to social gatherings together so that our short time left as a family will be joyous?" Leaning back the King looked to his brothers.

"That is acceptable do you have any other demands?" The young woman shook her head curtsied and stepped back into line. "Please my brothers chose carefully as to which you accept." The blonde haired sister looked up from her hands to the King , he was treating her sisters and her as if they were slaves. Not only were they part of the Royal Family of their homeland but they were human beings who deserved to be treated fairly and equally. 

"I would be honored to become more acquainted with the maiden that spoke her wishes out loud to you brother." The one being talked about looked at the prince that had chosen her. Brown hair covered his eyes, yet she could still see a trace of his eyes, and she could see they were staring at her. His outfit consisted of green , white and brown and looked somewhat like the outfit that a mage or summoner would wear.

"Very well Ascot, may you introduce yourself to us maiden?" Standing the young woman nodded slowly.

"My name is Umi Shidou I am the eldest of my sisters yet we are all sixteen, I am born on the third day of March."

"Caldina." As soon as the King had spoken a Young lady maybe a couple years older then the sisters appeared.

"Yes your Majesty?" The woman had a odd accent yet Umi found herself thinking nothing of it.

"Once the princes have chosen I would like you to show these girls to a spare guest room with three beds in it, Lady Umi you can wait with Caldina until your sisters are ready and say goodbye to your brother." Both woman nodded while the one stayed squarely in place while the other moved to her brother. Embracing him Umi whispered into his ear.

"Why?" Backing away a angered look in her eyes she walked to the waiting woman.

"Ferio who do you choose." The green haired Prince looked at the two left and stared at the blonde whose face was down and staring at the floor.

"The Blonde maiden, please introduce yourself like your sister did." Stepping forward the Blonde inhaled a small breath.

"I am Fuu Shidou, youngest Shidou sister. I am born on the twelfth of December." After that was said she followed the same path her sister had taken, gave her brother a hug and walked toward the woman Caldina.

"That leaves the middle sister to you, my brother Lantis, please last maiden introduce yourself to us as well." Stepping forward the middle sister inhaled and smiled even through her fear, she was short and often thought to be the youngest yet she was very innocent and childlike but beside that she was very loving and would easily sacrifice herself for the ones she loved.

"I am Hikaru Shidou, As the King has already mentioned I am the middle sister yet always mistaken for the youngest due to my height, I was born on the eighth of August." Smiling she walked to her brother and gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek and whispered something, then walking towards the lady Caldina just like her sisters, they were dismissed.

As they were about to leave a man with silvery white hair walked calmly into the room, turning around Umi saw that his hair also had a somewhat lavender appeal to it. Bowing to the King the man turned to the Prince that Hikaru had been chosen by.

"Prince Lantis, the Princess from Faeithlon has arrived and asks your presence," Nodding he walked past the man and out the hall, Hikaru watched him go, curiosity filling her eyes, she blushed ever so slightly when the prince glanced in her direction and gave her a curt nod before fully leaving the chamber. Standing himself the King headed out of the room.

"I think I shall go pray for his safety in meeting the princess to whom he saved her life, thank you Mage Clef." The mage stared at the King as he left to make his way to the temple, with a small sigh he too left the chamber. 

---

The four walked on in silence, three of the four taking in their surroundings. Umi's thoughts strayed to their new life and to their old one continuously, and to the Prince Ascot and Mage Clef. She was curious as to why he seemed worried about the King going to pray , while with the prince, why'd he dress like a summoner.

"You must be wondering what my role is here Missies , right?" Hikaru walked quicker so she was beside Caldina.

"Oh I've been curious since we first met, when I first heard your accent," Caldina smiled at her '_This little Missy is the complete opposite of Prince Lantis but as they say Opposite Attract_' laughing quietly she turned her head toward the other two.

"I'm a foreigner, from Chizeta. That's why I have a accent Little Missy, my role here is I'm the queen's Lady in waiting and I help plan the parties, which were having tonight and I'm sure you three are invited oh but Miss Hikaru right? Well I wouldn't stay near Prince Lantis as the party is in favor of a princess from Faeithlon and her goal is to have him as her husband." Nodding softly Hikaru continued to listen.

"Wasn't the King and Queen a arranged marriage ,I think I read that somewhere.." Fuu mused , The Lady in waiting turned to face her.

"Yes that's right. Queen Alcione and King Zagato were a arranged marriage and sadly the love they feel is one-sided, everyone accepts the fact and knows it except the queen herself. She loves him dearly , so much she obsesses over him but it's not my place to speak. Ah here are your rooms." Opening the doors the three woman entered the room.

It was the same White walls as the rest of the palace and white floor, yet there was a home feel to it, warm and welcoming and such. Pulling open the Green curtains that hang dangling in front of the arched windows , the sun shone brightly into the room. The three beds each had a different color bedspread, red , blue, and green and each girl got a dresser for clothes and other material possessions.

"It's beautiful! Yet I wish I was able to bring my dog Hikari with me," sighing Hikaru sat down onto the red bed.

"You mean this dog Missy?" Caldina laughed openly , Hikaru looked behind her to find a brown and white animal waving it's tail.

"Hikari!!" Running to the dog Hikaru fell to her knees and allowed the dog to lick her face, giving her one last hug Hikaru noticed the note attached to her four-legged friends leg, taking it off she read it to herself.

  
_Dear Hikaru We convinced Satoru to allow Hikari to come along with you. Please don't hate us for doing this, You know we had to.   
Masaru & Kakeru _  


Smiling softly she tucked the note into the trunk near her bed.

"I'll leave you three to unpack your things okay!" The three nodded. Once she was gone, Umi was the first to start unpacking not that she was happy to be where she was but she wanted to get the pain of being betrayed by her family get to her and she thought that getting everything about them packed away and forgotten would make that pain go away. Soon after her Fuu started unpacking, and she thought the same things as her sister but somehow her thoughts turned to her prince, he was handsome and… '_Why am I thinking like this? I just met the prince, I shouldn't already…. No stop thinking about it_' she quickly placed the clothes into the dresser, when suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Saying she'd get it she quickly went to the door and opened it.

Standing there looking at the room they were given was the man she had just told herself to stop thinking about, finally turning his attention to her he smiled causing her to blush.

"um I was wondering if maybe you'd like a tour of the palace?" He suggested her blush deepened as she looked down thinking about the request, it would serve as useful and she could learn more about the Prince. 

Looking back up at him, her eyes met his. Ferio had no idea why he had chosen her, he had decided when come his turn to choose, he was going to pick the one that Lantis had ended up with but when he saw her staring at her hands. Scared it seemed, he almost instantly changed his mind and had the strange urge to protect her from anything.

"I'd like that Prince Ferio." He once again smiled and offered her his arm, which she accepted with pleasure.

"We're to be friends so you may call me Ferio!" Fuu blushed once again. With control over herself again she looked up at him in protest.

"I couldn't possibly. You are a Prince and--" "And you are a royal where you are from are you not?" She had to smile at that.

"You know your studies Ferio." She gasped as she had called him just Ferio surprised at how easily his name slid off her tongue. He laughed triumphantly.

"You said my name Miss. Fuu," she laughed with him.

"Seems I did."

--- 

Umi stood up finished her unpacking. It had been ten minutes since Fuu had left with Prince Ferio and she was getting quite tired of staying indoors, walking onto the balcony they had off the east wall she noticed the garden down below. Gardens were always Fuu's favorite while the beach was hers and somewhere warm was always Hikaru's choice to be but something about the garden below her made her want to go out and into the sun. Maybe it was the sunlight, or the flowers daring her to smell the fragrance that each of them made but something inside of her made up the decision to head out and that's what she did.

Walking back in and closing the door behind her she grabbed her traveling cloak from the blue bed which she had called her own.

"Where are you going Umi?" Hikaru looked up from petting Hikari just in time to see her sister leaving. Smiling Umi turned to her.

"I'm going for a walk, don't worry about me okay?" Nodding sheepishly Hikaru turned back to Hikari, it was a well known fact that Hikaru always worried about her sisters so much that she usually made herself sick because of it. Umi smiled and walked out the door leaving the animal and Hikaru alone in the room and if anyone walked in at that moment they would've swore they saw a little girl playing with a dog instead of a full grown sixteen year old woman playing with her dog.

"Well, It's just you and me Hikari!" Reaching atop her dresser she felt around until she felt the candy she had under her hand, picking it up she slowly unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth, Hikari gave her friend and master a begging look and laughing Hikaru once again reached up and grabbed another candy. She unwrapped it and put it behind her back.

"What do you say Hikari?" She smiled jokingly at her dog, a loud bark erupted from the dog. "Good Girl!" She handed the candy to the 'Good Dog' and watched her eat it.

"PUU PUU!!" '_I wonder what that was_' Turning around to where the sound came from ,nothing was there.

"PUUUUU PUU PUUU!!" Once again the sound was made, Hikaru looked back the way she had originally looked, but nothing.

"PUU!" This time Hikaru looked up and there on her head was a rabbit like creature "PUU?" 

"Ahhh!" Falling backwards Hikaru looked up only to find the thing bouncing on her stomach, she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop that, it tickles!!" Hikari joined in barking at the creature, when suddenly just like the creature itself a voice was heard.

"MOKONA…………MOKONA where'd it go?" As Hikaru finally got a hold of the creature that had been tickling her she looked it straight in the eyes, but was drawn to the crystal on it's head.

"Are you Mokona?" She asked it, it nodded and with another loud 'PUU' started bouncing in her arms. Standing up Mokona in hands , Hikaru made her way to the door. Looking up and down the halls was a blonde haired woman wearing a orange and white outfit. Stepping out into the hallway Hikaru coughed to get the woman's attention. As soon as her eyes landed on Mokona her eyes narrowed.

"They you are Mokona. How many times do I have to tell you not to mess up my study," Grabbing Mokona from Hikaru's arms she continued "Well seeing that I now have you what should I do to you? Should I pull your ears to see how far they go or should I hang you from the window Ha!" Hikaru stared at her.

"Don't hurt Mokona please!" The other lady stopped her planning and looked at the stranger in front of her. Laughing she let go of Mokona and watched as it bounced right back into the strangers arms.

"I wouldn't actually hurt the annoying thing, I just like receiving my daily dose of threatening Mokona. I'm Presea the weapon smith here, who are you?" 

"I'm Hikaru Shidou, my sisters and I were given as gifts to the princes." She looked down, it didn't sound right saying they were presents, it made it sound like they couldn't think at all by themselves.

"Oh sorry." Presea frown '_their humans not gifts, they must come from a bad family or something_'.

"It's alright, it was too ensure peace between my homeland and Cephiro, but I will always love my family no matter what and I know they love me as well." '_Maybe I was wrong_' Presea smiled.

"Seems like Mokona likes you, you can keep him. Master Mage Clef found him and made me his caretaker but well we don't get along well." Hikaru's eyes lit up.

"I'd love to take care of him!!" Presea stared at her.

"Really?!" Hikaru nodded vigorously "You're okay Hikaru Shidou!" Smiling Hikaru showed her thanks in the only way she could think of, she gave Presea a hug.

---

Umi looked up to the sky, the day was a beautiful one. As she wandered through the gardens she found that she had seated herself on a stone bench, roses engraved on the side. She just sat there admiring the beauty around her as if it would be gone, she would wake up from a dream and find herself back home, having a fencing match with Masaru or Kakeru. With a sigh she stood brushing her hair back with a quick movement.

"On my count you'll use the healing spell alright?" A male voice ran through the air, a familiar one at that as well. She quickly hid behind a tall hedge and peeked around the corner. Standing in a opened space was a little girl with blonde hair and big innocent blue eyes, below her was what looked to be a harmed animal, just a small cut but none the less harmed. Standing across from the girl was who Umi knew as Master Mage Clef. 

"one….two….three,"

As the words died off into the air, Umi watched with fascination as magic sprang from the girls hands falling to the ground like dust from the sky.

"Amazing!" She muttered to herself. The little girl looked in her direction, Umi quickly hid behind the hedge, this caused the girl to giggle. 

"Who are you?" She said between her fits of giggling.

"It seems I've been caught, I'm sorry for intruding I should go now." Umi quickly turned to leave but felt a hand on her wrist stopping her.

"No need for that, It would do well for Mira's lessons to have another watch her perform. You're one of the three girls that arrived this morning are you not?" Umi stared at the man ahead of her before nodding slowly, he nodded in return. "I'm Master Mage Clef, but I believe you already knew that correct." 

"Yes I did know, I'm Umi Shidou," She didn't know why but she found it hard to talk around the master mage. Maybe it was because he was so powerful or wise she guessed.

"I'm Mira! You're very pretty Miss. Umi!" Umi felt herself blush at the compliment, she slowly bend down till she was at the girls height.

"Thanks your pretty yourself." She winked at the little girl with a light laugh she stood back up.

"Don't you think she's pretty Mage Clef?" Both Umi and Clef blushed at the question, Umi turned to look at him, his head was turned away from hers. As she saw him breathing in regaining his composure she found herself smiling to herself. He turned his attention back to his pupil.

"It's not my places to comment on," She frowned '_I guess that is acceptable_' she thought to herself.

"You lessons are over for today Mira come again next Saturday okay?" The little girl nodded. Umi watched her disappear into the distance, finally when she was gone she turned her attention to the man beside her. He was currently staring off into space was what she thought but she followed his stare and found him watching the King make his way to the temple. 

"Everyday he visits her and everyday I worry more." He muttered to himself more then her.

"Who's her?" He turned to her his eyes looking straight into hers, Umi looked back towards the King.

"High Priestess Emeraude," Umi stared as the King entered the temple '_that must be what Caldina meant by the love being one-sided, he loves the Priestess_'.

"Would you like to learn magic Miss. Umi?" Umi's eyes went wide.

"Me magic?! I don't want to be a burden, I-I mean if it wastes your time--" "It won't the process is quite quick, I was only helping Mira with controlling hers that's why she has lessons, well?" Umi stared at him, despite the fact he was taller.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked timidly.

"Yes , yes I'm sure. So is that yes?" Umi smiled.

"I'd love to have Magic!" He nodded. She watched as he raised his staff, watched as it started to glow with power, she watched as he began to say words she couldn't understand and then that was it. His eyees were still closed, the staff still glowing but he just stood there.

"Bestow MAGIC!" Water hit her directly in the chest, it started to flow easily over her entire body, like currents of water. It felt wonderful, and powerful yet weak and terrifying at the same time. She fell to the ground lifelessly and then a voice spoke to her it was Clef's.

"Can you feel that the Power inside you... it's different from the Power that you used to have?"

"I feel it," It was her voice yet she wasn't moving her mouth to let the words out "It feels like a current of water is running through my body, like it's in my veins and blood.. is that…." 

"That is your magic Umi, the magic chooses it master and the ability of water has chosen you." She felt her world go blank.

"Thank you for this magic Mage Clef." As she fell into unconscious she heard one last thing.

"You may call me Clef."

--- 

Author Notes: I got nothing to say ^^;; 

Review Please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR or any of the characters CLAMP does sadly...

Author Notes: See I told you to expect Chapter 2 soon ^^ Anyway this is the longest passage I've ever wrote, it's above 5000 words and is ten pages on Microsoft Word!! On to the story...

---

Chapter 2

Fuu walked quietly beside Ferio, they were almost done the tour or so Ferio kept on telling her, she stared ahead of them. It wasn't everyday she got to have a tour of a palace with a prince but she couldn't make herself start a conversion.

"Miss. Fuu may I ask you a question," She looked up at him a sudden idea floated to her mind.

"Of course but I am allowed one question of you then." She rose a delicate brow and tilted her head to the side.

"Very well, my question is, please don't think I'm rude but why did your family give you away as if you were something material?" She frowned at his question and looked down to the ground, the prince noticed this and reached his hand to her chin gently rising it so that their eyes met "You don't have to tell me , I won't force you." She smiled and pulled her head away from his grasp, he found that his hand lingered in the air for awhile.

"No you deserve the truth, and honestly I don't quite understand the way their minds work. All I know is that we are somewhat as a peace offering. I know they feel sorry for doing this to us and I know that they still love my sisters and I. When our parents died my eldest brother who you met, Satoru, was quickly thrown into being the head of the clan even though he had been studying the formalities, he somewhat still wasn't prepared." She paused "So for the answer to your question, I truly do not know. I am sorry." She looked up at him through intelligent eyes.

"Now it's my turn for a question." She laughed at his expression, it was one that was getting prepared to create a good enough answer for this silent young woman.

"Does this castle have a library or a garden?" Ferio blinked.

"Uh yes it does, we have to go through the garden to get to the library though." Fuu clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I love gardens!" Ferio chuckled whole heartily, causing Fuu to blush once again in his presence. Offering his arm once again he smiled at her.

"I find myself liking you more and more Miss. Fuu!" Fuu's blush deepened which caused him to laugh again. They made their way to the gardens slowly and once again were surrounded by a cloud of silence, Fuu kept on thinking about what Ferio meant when he said he was liking her more and more, and she didn't like the way her heart jumped at the thought of him or seeing his smile directed at her. They had just met that day!

"Here we are," She gasped as she took in the garden in front of her, every single breed of flower was in that garden, she looked from the garden to Ferio and back gaping the entire time, as she looked at Ferio a last time she saw a smirk plastered on his face "I knew you'd like it," She ran forward to the sunlight '_beautiful!_' She started to run once again towards the flowers.

"Fuu Watch Out!" She looked back at Ferio and quickly turned the other way still running and she turned right into something.

Opening her eyes she saw Ferio bent over her.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled his voice.

"I'm fine what happened?" He smiled at her tenderly.

"You ran into Mage Clef," Standing up he looked at the mage a confused look in his eyes "What are you doing anyway?" Fuu stood up shaking somewhat, as her vision cleared she saw what was making Ferio so confused, their in the mage's arms was a very red Umi. 

"Umi!? What happened?" Rushing to her sisters side, Umi described how she had fainted and Mage Clef, who she called plain Clef, was taking her to the Hospital Wing of the Castle. Umi smiled at her sister.

"I learned magic Fuu, Hikaru will be very jealous," Fuu laughed with her sister, but then the maternal side of her turned on.

"Umi this is no time for jokes, I mean what would have happened if you didn't wake up? Hmm tell me that!" Umi just smiled again "I'll take her the rest of the way Mage Clef, I'm sorry Ferio you must show me the library later, come on Umi." Umi was slowly released by Clef only to have her arm draped around her sisters shoulder and Fuu wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Ferio watched as the girls left before turning to Clef.

"You taught her magic?" 

A shrug was what he received.

"Ascot hasn't even talked to her yet but he told me there was something about her he liked," He muttered.

Clef's eyes left the path the girls had taken.

"If you're insinuating something Prince then you are badly mistaken, we are just friends." Clef turned and left leaving Ferio with his thoughts.

---

Hikaru walked aimlessly around the halls, her stomach was growling because she hadn't eaten anything since she got to the palace except that candy she had had in her room. Wandering deeper into the unknown passage ways, she found her feet guiding her towards nowhere but this nowhere was filled with the sounds of metal hitting metal. Her pace quickened forgetting she had Mokona in her hands and Hikari at her heel. She stopped in front of a large wooden door, it was a least a third taller then her, somewhat weary she opened the door as she did so the sound of metal became louder.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes, her feet instantly moved her to the swords, gently picking one up she put both hands on it, unaware of the attention she was gathering from the men practicing against one another, the sword she had chosen wasn't light-weight but it wasn't heavy-weight either, it was directly in the middle and perfect for her.

"Do you fight?" The question seemed to bounce off her as she continued to be mesmerized by the weapon in her hands.

At her silence she received a small whine from Hikari which brought the young maiden back to reality and to the man beside her, flustered she apologized for ignoring him and asked that he ask the question again.

"I've learned to but I wouldn't like to say I was 'that' good." The man rose a brow in her direction, before bringing his sword quickly to her left. Hikaru quickly parried it with her own.

"I'd like to see your skill," Hikaru smiled at the challenge "But lets make it a little interesting, If I win I shall receive your name and one dance at the ball this evening fair enough?" Her smile grew.

"And if I? I will receive your name and use of this sword to practice when I feel like it agreed?" The mystery man nodded and handed her something to protect her face, he himself putting the guard on. Leading her to the arena they both got into a stance to their liking, a good enough sized crowd already formed around them. 

"First to disarm the other wins! You should know I've done this for awhile being a knight does mean you have to practice." She smiled once again knowing the man saw her smile even if it was covered.

"And you should know that where I come from my brothers are the best swordmans and I have their skill and strength combined into one!" And then it began. Both stood still waiting for the other to move. Hikaru took the initiate and jabbed to the mans left with such speed, the man parried it and started to circle his opponent, Hikaru watched him moving in a small circle herself. 

He lunged forward and she guarded, the sounds of two lone swords were what filled the air in the room now. 

"You're fast!" the man announced, Hikaru laughed before taking his pause to her advantage, lunging forward she hit his side she stopped staring at what she thought to be a wound.

"Did I hurt you?" It was his turn to laugh.

"Do you always ask your opponents if their okay?" He slash to her left, she spun in a circle and easily evaded the attack swinging to his left as she did. She paused catching her breath. The man took this time and jabbed forward causing her to lose her breath and fall backwards, he smiled. 

Hikaru looked up at him, he thought he had won, she smiled to herself '_how wrong you are mystery man_' she jumped to her feet and charged at him, surprising both him and the crowd. As she drew closer she suddenly stopped and hit her sword to the right.

A sound of flying metal was heard and landed with a small clank to the ground.

"I think I won!" She smiled.

"What's going on here?" Hikaru froze and looked to where the sword fell, standing there was the prince that had chosen her, a teal haired girl holding his arm and a shocked expression lingered on her face. All the men in the room bowed except the two duelers, Hikaru should of curtsied but her legs wouldn't move.

The man turned and pulled off his mask, sandy blonde glimmered because of the badly lit torches that surrounded the perimeter of the room.

"Just a friendly duel Lantis my dear friend," She stared at him they were friends? The man turned to her "You won and so you shall know my name, I am Eagle Vision. Knight and head of the Prince Lantis's guard though he doesn't need a guard, and as promised you may use the training room whenever needed." She nodded her head in agreement "But I'd still like that dance at the ball!" Eagle announced smiling, his opponent nodded.

"I would like that.." She reached up and pulled the mask from her face her fiery locks falling back into place, she turned to the prince "If it okay?" 

Lantis stood amazed, the petite woman who had arrived at the castle that very morning had beaten his best friend and guard in a duel, it seemed quite unbelievable. He nodded in consent.

"Thank you… oh Sir Eagle my name is Hikaru Shidou, I had fun dueling against you!" Her eyes closed and one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen lay on her face and he felt graced to be on the receiving end of it.

"Why does she need your permission Lantis?" The crowd seemed to draw it's attention to the teal haired maiden on their Princes arm. Besides her long flowing teal hair, the princess was quite beautiful, wearing a equally stunning rose colored gown edged in gold adorned her body. Topaz like eyes shined like the jewel they resembled. 

"It's nothing, what would you like to see next Princess Primera?" She brought her finger to her lip in thought.

"The Ballroom!" he nodded.

"Eagle," Eagle returned with a curt nod.

"I should be going to meet my sisters too, it was nice meeting you Sir Eagle, we didn't exactly meet but it is nice to meet you Princess!" She ran past them her foot catching on some of the hard stone flooring "ow!" she muttered as she pulled herself off the floor, laughter reached her ears, she looked up to find the laughter came from the princess.

"Who are you, some servant who escaped kitchen duty?" Hikaru laughed with her, not seeing anything wrong with the situation, never noticing the worried looks she received from everyone in the room except the Princess.

"I'm a guest if you must know and I guess it was kinda funny!" She laughed to herself, bringing her small hand to her lips. Primera looked down at her, she had expected the girl to be crying at her rudeness but she was laughing along with her '_that isn't supposed to be what happens!_' She screamed in her head "Well I best be going," and she ran down the halls back to her room. With that over Primera started leading the Prince out of the room her fun ruined and the prince's gaze on Hikaru's retreating form.

--- 

Umi lay quietly in her bed, head resting to the side, since she had fainted and brought directly to bed from the hosipital wing, her sisters had informed her that they would pick a gown for her since she was unable to walk that well, and when tried her legs collapsed under her. She hated not being able to choose her gown and had pouted for quite sometime after they left but now found herself quiet and content, I small knock at the door brought her from her thoughts.

"Come in," As the door slowly opened she saw the Prince walk in. She noticed that he looked somewhat nervous and had his head facing down.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like some company and since we haven't really properly introduced one another to the other this would be the perfect time to do so?" Umi smiled in his direction and motioned for him to sit on the bed across from her, making his way he sat down.

"Now you know more about me then I of you, so I would like to get to know you first," he nodded "okay I know your names Ascot and I'm guessing you are a summoner or something like?" He nodded slowly as if she had asked a uncomfortable question.

"I am a summoner and am friends with the creatures I summon… most find that odd." She looked at him through caring eyes and reached out her hand resting it on his shoulder.

"Everyone deserves friends no matter what form they take! I think it's inspiring that you're friends with the creatures because it shows us to not be so scared of the monsters that could attack us during rides or walks through forests and mountains," He beamed at her, glad that she had accepted the fact about him that so many had felt disgusted about. "How old are you, you and your brothers that is?" 

"Ferio and I are eighteen, while Lantis is twenty. Zagato is 24," Umi stared.

"The King is the same age as my eldest brother yet he rules such a prosperous land!" Ascot frowned his eyes taking on a sadness that surprised her in some way.

"Zagato was thrown into becoming King when our father died and I know as much as my brothers that he would never betray this country but.. he has now found something that if found could destroy him." Umi looked out the window to the stars, feeling as if she could reach out and grab them.

"High Priestess Emeraude," He gasped.

"How do you know? Please don't tell the queen!" 

"The reason I lay here now is because today I was given magic by Mage Clef the experience made me faint, as I still was in conscious he told me about the king," Ascot looked at the maiden lying in the bed for a few minutes before giving his head a quick shake.

"What element did your magic take?" She rose her hand and made a movement as if it was riding on water, understanding Ascot spoke again "One could probably guess you would receive the power to control Water Miss. Umi. It seems to shine within you… doesn't your name mean the sea?" She nodded turning to face him a smile present. 

"Umi we found.. oh!" The two looked to the door to find the two younger sisters slowly making their way out of the room, Umi smiled laughing softly they turned back to face their sister. 

"It was nice talking to you your Highness!" He nodded his head slightly before standing and heading to the doors, bowing to her sisters as they curtsied. Just as he got to the door he looked back to the sea haired maiden.

"Please allow me a dance at the ball Miss. Umi?" 

"Of course!" He smiled a bright smile before leaving the room completely. Once he was gone she turned to her sisters. They were holding something behind their backs and looked quite the suspicious two. After a couple minutes they ran to her bed a conversation started even before they reached her.

"Umi do you think you'll be able to go to the ball?" Fuu questioned, Umi sighed.

"I hope so, I'd hate to disappoint Prince Ascot." The two nodded knowing full well how she would feel since they too had made a promise to another for a dance.

"Well we should get ready then!" Hikaru bounced up and showed Umi the dress they had chosen for her.

"It's beautiful!"

--- 

A small knock at the door, told the three young woman that their escorts for the evening were waiting for them outside the door. Standing Umi did a little spin, before meeting the eyes of her sisters.

"It looks beautiful on you Umi!" Fuu continued to praise the dress as Hikaru clapped silently "We shouldn't keep them waiting, I guess," she continued. Heading towards the door the three curtsied to the three men. Prince Ferio offered his arm to Fuu as a sandy blonde man offered his to Hikaru, whispering something to her as he did so. Whatever it was Hikaru nodded and they made their way.

"Eagle Vision, head of my brother's guard. Probably since Lantis couldn't escort your sister himself, he asked Eagle to." Umi turned to Ascot who offered her his arm.

"You look beautiful Miss. Umi," She tried to hide her blush by turning the other way, she had to compliment her sister's on their choice for her. The dress was a smooth gentle sapphire silk that flowed like streams of water over her body, with the gathered neckline and extended sleeves it made her look even more surreal then as she usually did. Along with the full skirt and the deep sea blue over-bodice, it accented her slim figure and height amazingly, a narrow silver circlet lay gracefully atop her head, a small blue gem imbedded into it that made the whole design shine. Her hair ran straight down her back as always though for the occasion a few scarce ringlets flowed down in front of her face, matching perfectly with her sea blue eyes.

"Ascot, what does the High Priestess look like?" Ascot looked at her through admiring eyes. To him no beauty could compare to the one that walked beside him.

"The Priestess… She has the face of a child and the soul of one, her hair is a gold as the sun, her skin as fair as the moon, and her eyes are a soft sea green color that rivals the sea itself, just like yours," She smiled up at him, pleased with his explanation and compliment.

"The way you describe her, it's as if you have the same feelings the King has," The Prince lost his air of royalty at that comment and suddenly took on a nervous appeal, shaking his head vigorously he calmed down.

"She is like a sister to me nothing else Miss. Umi!" Umi chuckled to herself.

As the two entered the ballroom, the young woman couldn't help but gape at it's beauty. It was still like the rest of the castle yet different. For starters the floor was now a soft marble, and the walls looked a bit darker then the rest of them. But what really drew her attention was the crystal chandelier hanging directly in the middle of the high ceiling.

"Prince Ascot of Cephiro and Lady Umi of Clan Shidou." Once their names were announced the two made their way down the entrance staircase, eyes followed their every move. Umi shifted uncomfortably under the many stares till she met one that calmed her instantly. A pair of deep murky blue met her sea colored ones and they met with such ease. Umi allowed herself a smile in the Mage's Direction before turning to Ascot who was currently leading her to the dance floor.

Once there he grasped her hand, as she did his and slowly they began to sway along with the music. Talk and laughter could be heard from the two.

"Miss. Umi you should know that in two days time we will be leaving for our individual kingdoms," She stared at him through shocked eyes that held sadness.

"I knew I would have to leave my sisters soon but I didn't realize how soon…" She trailed off looking downwards at the floor.

"You will be able to write to them, my brothers and I are not that cruel." Ascot wanted to see the maiden in front of him happy. To become her friend, for she was the only one who seemed to understand him besides, his thoughts drifted off not finishing themselves.

"I don't think you're cruel! Whatever gave you the impression that I did?" She looked up at him and met his eyes. They were glazed over, lost in thought. She smiled to herself and left her question unanswered. Slowly the song ended. The two stepped apart from one another, a curtsy on one side a bow on the other.

"Miss. Umi may I have the next dance?" They both turned, Umi found herself once again lost in the murky depths of the mans eyes "If it is okay with your partner?" Ascot nodded and excused himself from the two. Taking the Prince's place the two began to dance as the next song started up. Umi found herself so quiet and lost just by staring at the man in front of her. He smiled.

"I assume Ascot told you about your departure in two days?" He questioned. Umi looked a little surprised that Clef knew about that. Smiling wryly she opened her mouth to reply.

"It is best not to assume too much Mage Clef but yes he did." He nodded

"I thought I told you that you could call me by my first name no formalities needed?" She smiled back at the most powerful mage of Cephiro.

"I know!" He laughed a deep yet quiet laugh.

"Then do you know about the three kingdoms that will divide the trio that is you and you're sisters?" With a shake of her head Clef continued.

"The three kingdoms are one of the mountains, one of the ocean, and one of the forest. Lantis owns the Kingdom where the mountains reign, Ferio the calm but intelligent forest and Ascot owns the serene Kingdom of the Sea. Each kingdom is unique." He paused to look at her attentive gaze.

"Lantis's kingdom's uniqueness is that, the village and palace are under a dome like exterior, where when inside it is always Spring or Summer, why? Because the rough mountain terrain is too well rough to grow and harvest food and the weather is always at an extreme whether it be blazing warm or freezing cold."

"Ferio's kingdom lies directly in the clearing of a forest, a material that looks like wood yet doesn't burn forms a palisade around the village for safety measures, The palace is airy and open, and is filled with gardens that most visit just to see." 

"Ascot's kingdom sits calmly on a large island, a ferry is almost always ready to take you in and out of it. Besides the uniqueness of being on a island, half of his kingdom is made of underground rooms and homes, all having windows peering out into the sea, from the windows in the palace you can see the ruins of a old temple, that many often wonder what used to live there or what did they pray there for, none of these questions have been answered." 

"And so now you know what do you think Miss. Umi?" Umi breathed in the air that was dancing around the halls. Looking around observing everyone around her, wondering about it all. Finally she turned back to Clef.

"I don't know what to think of it all to be utterly honest, but I am glad that Ascot's kingdom is that of the ocean," He chuckled.

"I knew you would, you seem a child of the sea Miss. Umi!" Her face reddened a bit.

"Clef… just curious but do you ever visit the kingdoms?" He looked surprised at her question, it was the first time she had seen him look anything but wise and mysterious.

"I do, for one week each month I visit a palace to check up on the Prince to see how their kingdom is faring. Then the next month I do the same but with the next kingdom and I continue that line of visits." 

"So the Princes get examined to see how their doing every three or two months correct?" He thought about it for a moment, seeing his look of concentration the young maiden couldn't help but giggle a little.

"In a way you could put it that way." He finally answered.

As the evening drew closer to a end Umi found herself constantly switching between Ascot and Clef as dancing partners and maybe once or twice with another noble form Faeithlon. As the crowd quieted when the King rose Umi had once again just finished dancing with Clef.

"What is going to happen?" She whispered loud enough so that he could hear her yet quiet enough so no one else could.

"He will be thanking everyone for coming and to please make their way to the Dining Hall for Dinner." Clef whispered back.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming and hope you all had a pleasurable time, if you would please make you way to the dining hall your a meal to end the night off with joy!" Umi laughed quietly her hand resting on her lips.

"See I told you." Clef whispered as they too made their way to the dining hall. Umi noticed Ascot trying to make his way over to them and guided herself and Clef to him.

"Miss. Umi, I am to show you to your seat in the Dining hall," Umi nodded following him. As they drew farther away she stopped, turning around she looked for Clef.

"Thank you for the dances Mage Clef!" She politely said on finding him. He bowed his head.

"It was my pleasure." 

  
Ascot led Umi to her seat, she noticed that he had been oddly quiet since he had begun. Thinking about it he had been oddly quiet to her since after their first dance. Pulling out her chair for her she sat and quietly thanked him as he made his way to his own seat at the high table. Looking around she noticed to her right was Fuu but she was currently in a daze of some sort and didn't seem to want to be interrupted from it, looking to her left she found Hikaru and Eagle talking away as if they were lifelong friends.

Realizing she wasn't going to get anything out from her sisters she looked around the room. Most of it was filled with Faeithlon nobles but looking towards the high table she noticed a few familiar faces and ones not so familiar but she knew of anyway. Starting from the right she saw Ascot who was at the time talking to Ferio, who was to his left. Following Ferio was the Princess of Faeithlon Primera who Hikaru had told her and Fuu about, followed by Lantis who was staring at… Hikaru?! 

Umi looked to her sister who was completely oblivious to the stare she was receiving from the prince. Something triggered in Umi's mind _'odd, I am going to the ocean; my choice to be, and Fuu and Hikaru are going to their choices, being the garden filled haven and the warmth of the rocky mountains… coincidence?'_. Putting the thought to the side she continued her observation.

To the left of Lantis was who she guessed was the Queen Alcyone, then came the King Zagato, who was talking to The King of Faeithlon but his eyes were on the person beside the other King who was laughing along with something the blonde who she guessed was the Presea woman Hikaru had met had said _'so that's Emeraude, she's beautiful!'_

Her eyes met with Clef's who sat next to Presea, and he nodded softly.

"PUU?" Umi's head dropped and stared at a pale yellowish creature on her lap, stifling a scream, Umi pulled her chair back a little. The sound made of a chair backing up caught her sisters attention.

"Mokona!!" Hikaru looked surprised at the thing. The thing bounced on Umi's lap. "It has a name?" She bit out through gritted teeth, this brought laughter from Hikaru. "Of course, all living things have names even some non-living things have names!" The living yellow ball of fluff stared at Umi as she glared at it.

"PUUU!" The thing bounced up and kissed her squarely on the lips, she stared at it her brow twitching. Suddenly the small creature was puuing in pain as Umi stretched his ears as far as she could.

"Umi you're drawing attention to yourself." Umi stared at Fuu.

"She speaks!" Fuu blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Leaning over the blonde male stared at the bouncing creature.

"So you're the infamous Mokona known for destroying Presea's study eh?" The demon creature as Umi had just nicknamed it bounced into Hikaru's lap.

"Presea made me his caretaker when we met, supposedly Clef found him one time on one of his research projects or something…" Umi turned to Clef who was staring at Mokona not meeting her eyes.

Suddenly like a glass goblet had been dropped and smashed to pieces Umi was upright.

"Did you feel that?" Fuu nodded as did Hikaru. Just as soon as the feeling came all the lights went out.

--- 

Hikaru panicked but restrained herself from screaming like the other nobles a red light danced in front of her eyes and she felt her eyes grow heavy.

_ Hikaru, we haven't met yet but I am Mage Clef, I'm talking to you through Mokona to your heart. As you may know Umi has already obtained magic from me and now it is your turn, I do not know what is happening now but I feel you should be prepared…_

She felt a warm hand reach out and softly touch her forehead.

_Bestow Magic!_ Like a towering inferno a fire lit within her heart, she felt as if she was engulfed in flames, it was amazing! The feeling the power that came with it. She breathed in allowing the fire to flow down her throat, through her entire body. In her blood, in the air she breathed in…Fire.

She opened her eyes to find the room still in blackness.

--- 

Fuu stared warily at the green light that was embracing her, she had heard the sound that Mokona made and then this light had appeared and enveloped her in it's cold embrace. Her eye closed she felt like she was floating lifelessly in the sky, sitting peacefully on a white cloud.

_ Fuu… we have met, It's I Mage Clef, as you know Umi has the ability to do magic that circles around water. Hikaru now has magic that circles around fire. Now it is your turn. I am communicating with you through Mokona and into your heart_

A hand rose from the undisturbed clouds the pale hand rest softly on her forehead.

_Bestow Magic!_ She fell from her roost. As she fell the wind ran over her body acting against her fall, saving her. She felt as if for rescuing her the wind was in need of a gift opening her mouth she gave the wind it's gift… a home. Speeding down her throat, her eyes turned up in their sockets waiting for the pain to end. Air flew in her blood she could feel it, treasure it, embrace it. She could save the ones she loves with this power.. this magic.

Her eyes opened with a speed unknown to her, she looked around to find everything still cloaked within the darkness, screams were heard.

--- 

Umi stared into the darkness just mere seconds ago Fuu and Hikaru had been engulfed in different colored light and she had feared for the worse. Quickly reaching out to the light she was pushed back with so much force that she was pushed from her chair and slammed against the wall. 

Upon seeing the two of them slowly float back to the safety of their chairs she let out a sigh of relieve. Screams were heard throughout the hall many calling out to loved ones. In the time that it took her to breathe a scream was heard. It was higher then any of the others though just as it started it ended just like that.

"EMERAUDE!!" Umi gasped that voice was the King's own.

"Mokona shed light!" Clef's voice rang in her ears. Suddenly a golden light shone from the demon creature Mokona's gem that lay resting on it's forehead. She looked directly to High Priestess Emeraude's chair… It was empty!

---

Author Notes: Nothing to say again...

Review Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…

Author Notes: Ok as most of my reviews have been asking me what the pairing will be I'll state them here, originally they were supposed to be in the summary but it became to long to put them in ^^;;

Here they are:  
Clef/Umi/Ascot  
Lantis/Hikaru/Eagle  
Ferio/Fuu

Hint: if you want to find out who Umi will probably end up with check out my profile ^.~

---

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want us to leave? I mean with this-" "Lantis I'm sure, go. You should be worried for your people and kingdom, not mine." Zagato continued to stare out the window, evading his brother's stare. He was worried about Emeraude but that didn't mean that his brothers had to be worried as well.

"I'm more worried about you Zagato… If Alcyone finds out, I'd hate to find out what she'd do," Lantis explained himself to his brother. Zagato finally met his brother's eyes. A small smile was on his features, a smile that was only presented to Lantis, his closest brother, and Emeraude, his true love.

"You'd hate to find what out Lantis?" Both men turned to see the queen heading in their direction.

"The Faeithlon Princess, She's expecting a proposal from myself but I don't plan on doing such a thing." His mask of indifference that only came off for Zagato or Eagle was once again in place. Alcyone frowned.

"Oh she seems like such a nice girl though… Zagato my beloved have you found anything of the whereabouts of the Priestess?" The man shook his head. Lantis remembered he had more to pack and excused himself from the throne room. As he finished closing the solid stone door closed he leaned against it _'I hope she doesn't find out, for his sake'_ he opened his eyes to see a flash of fiery red.

"Mokona!! Where are you? Mokona!!" He looked over the small red-haired maiden he had wanted to dance with two days before at the ball. The name she called reminded him that the day before she had asked to bring the creature with her on their journey.

_Flashback_

Once again he was walking around the palace with the Faeithlon Princess; Primera, dangling from his arm. Since he had rescued her from some monsters in one of the many woods in the world she had insisted he come to her kingdom to rest for the night.

He had agreed not knowing what he was getting himself into, Eagle had kept on teasing him about how the princess kept on sending glances in his direction, and how she'd probably be planning their wedding already. He had dismissed his friends regular teasing immediately but he should have listened. The night before his guard and him were to leave, the princess had come to him and asked if her parents and some nobles could come to visit his home along with her. He hadn't known what to say because he found he was in a somewhat shock. Not only was it surprising but for her to invite herself threw him off wildly.

Without thinking he had agreed to her query and the girl had been so happy and giddy that it almost frightened him,

Coming back to the moment at hand he noticed the princess was asking him a question.

"Prince Lantis my parents have allowed me to visit your kingdom, if you would allow me?" He once again stared at the young woman in front of him.

"Well I'd-" Hurried footsteps rang through the hallway they were in, turning around he saw the Lady Hikaru trying to catch up with them. He was awestruck at her speed, skidding to a stop she lightly ran into him. Looking up with a red face she coughed a little before speaking.

"Prince Lantis! I've been looking for you, I was wondering if you would allow me to bring Mokona with me on our journey back to your kingdom?" The simple sentence set Primera off.

"Prince Lantis if you're allowing that servant to come with you on your journey back then you must allow me, it's only polite." His face had visibly fell when she had accused properly, what he hadn't planned was that the young woman with the fiery hair would notice and to start giggling to herself, he looked down at her a small smile present. The small girl's face reddened even more then it was already. 

"Yes to both to you," He spoke calmly his mask back up.

End Flashback

He stared at her from his position against the door. Why? He asked himself. Why was it that this girl could accomplish a feat that only two people could before her? He walked up to her slowly.

"Has the creature gotten himself lost again?" She jumped at the nearness of the voice, looking up through her red bangs she smiled at him. 

"Yes! I can't find Mokona anywhere and we're leaving in a few hours…" Her face held such despair that he instantly forgot about the packing he had to do.

"I'll help you. Where have you checked so far?" She began naming off places but Lantis found that for once he couldn't pay full attention to the conversion at hand. He found himself observing her dainty form more then was called for.

"Prince Lantis?" He looked back up at Hikaru, her questioning gaze set on him, he noticed that she still looked happy even in confusion. 

"Sorry…" She just smiled and they continued looking.

---

Clef walked the halls in silence, he didn't know why but the comfort that usually followed when he was studying hadn't come to him that day. Maybe it was because he was worried about the Priestess or the King, or maybe it was he couldn't get a certain child of the sea out of his head. He rose a hand to his brow and began giving it a quick massage.

It wasn't normal for him to be so astounded by a woman, and even one younger then him! He knew that the weapon smith Presea was fond of him yet he never always had her on his mind after their brief introduction.

It didn't help that he somehow recognized her and her sisters, that it was obvious that Ascot his pupil also was caught in the same position he was, ensnared in the web that was the young woman's personality and heart, and he knew if were to ever get more feelings then that he had now and so did the prince then he knew which of the two would be chosen. He decided there and then that he would keep his heart in a distance away from the girl but close enough as to stay her friend and only that.

He walked by a open balcony that over looked the main garden in the castle, he heard the soft sounds of birds coming from outside and threw a glance out the doorway. Upon doing so he caught the dark chestnut brown hair that belonged to his pupil. He slowly walked up beside the eighteen year old , he stood beside the younger man. As he stood their he happened to glance down and see what had his companion's attention.

"If she catches you spying on her I wonder if she'd be mad?" The prince took some birdseed from the pouch that hang from his waist and laid it out on the railing.

"I'm not the only one watching," Clef grinned as he watched birds fly to the fresh birdseed.

"You're right it was rude of me." The prince grinned back at his mentor.

"Out of curiosity but who may I asked are you checking up on first?" The mage looked at Ascot.

"If I'm correct Ferio's, why?" The prince shrugged. The sound of birds flying off brought both men's attention back to the garden. The child of the sea was standing and looking in the two men's direction.

"Prince Ascot we're leaving in a few hours right?" The prince nodded, Umi turned to the mage who had somewhat backed away and she found it very hard to see him from where she was standing.

"This is probably the last time we'll see one another so goodbye till the next time we meet Mage Clef!" Clef walked slowly into her line of vision.

"Yes… Goodbye Miss. Umi." She smiled as she turned around and headed towards the passageway that would lead her to her room. 

Once she was fully out of site Clef turned to find Ascot leaving the small balcony.

"Is that why you asked?" His voice was serious and he received silence, Clef turned back around and continued looking at the peaceful garden.

--- 

Umi walked through the halls her thoughts on the lavender haired mage. She had noticed how he had backed away from her line of vision, as soon as she looked in his direction and had wondered why. 

Changing the subject in her mind her thoughts went to the Priestess Emeraude. She tried to figure out reasons as to why she would be kidnapped. One of the explanations that she continually thought about was that maybe someone knew of her relationship with the King and was going to use her to threaten the King! She starred ahead in worry. Her feet lead her to wherever she was going, which she thought to be her room yet as she neared the corner that led to her supposed destination her feet guided her along the other corridor that went to the left.

She glanced over her shoulder to see no one near. Her feet continued to lead. Finally they came to a halt, Umi stared at the person in front of her.

"Clef?" Clef continued to stare at the tapestry in front of him. Seeing his concentration on the piece of woven art she too turned to look at it. It appeared to be a very old tapestry, that held unknown secrets to it. A legend or Myth of some sort. Stitched on were what looked to be three woman older then herself, one wore green and was being thrown by the wind. Next to the girl laden in green was one wearing the color of fire and fire was what roared gracefully behind her. Her eyes traveled to the next woman and as she did her eyes widen. Reaching out a hand she traced the blue maiden. She was beautiful yet she looked exactly like…

"Me?!" Clef let out a long sigh.

"Come with me Umi." He started to walk further into the corridor she was already in, following him with her eyes her mind trailed off, leaving her like a mindless shell of a person. Thoughts like what did Clef want to talk to her about, what that Tapestry was about, why the blue maiden looked almost exactly like her. After a while the two stopped. Peeking around his shoulder Umi saw a deep brown wooden door. Watching Clef open it her heart clenched and suddenly she felt nervous.

Walking into the room, the first thing she noticed was the small amount of light that was allowed entry. She searched for it source and found a small circular window high on the north wall. Looking around the rest of the room she found scrolls hung against the walls and scattered over the desk. Bookshelves lined neatly against one another and she knew instantly that this room was the mage's study.

Taking one of the seats that was seated across from the desk, Umi looked at Clef who at the time had his face hunched over what looked like a ancient scroll of some sort.

"That tapestry you saw Miss. Umi depicts a legend, a legend of three warrior women. Each had the power of one element: Fire, Wind, and Water… surprisingly those are the three that you and your sisters; Hikaru and Fuu, received. This leads me to think that you three may have something to do with this legend." Umi gathered all the information she had been told.

"But there could be thousands with the same type of magic! Couldn't their?" Clef looked back down at the scroll.

"No… not only do few people actually possess the ability to control magic and the few that I have had the honor to teach have either had Ice, Thunder, or Healing Magical abilities none have had the same as the legends." He sighed, Umi noticed at that brief moment in time that Clef looked more mature and wiser then someone his age should ever have to be, it made her wonder how his life growing up had been. Was he always pressured into becoming Master Mage? Had he even wanted to become Master Mage? or was it his fate to become what he was? She knew then and their that it was her fate to find these things out about Clef no matter what the consequences.

"You should go, I wanted you to know this before you left," She nodded curtly and stood as she reached the door she glanced over her shoulder to once again meet the murky Deep blue orbs that always kept her fascination "Do be careful Umi." She smiled.

"Of course!"

--- 

Ferio looked over the storage cart that held the luggage for the trip they were to make his kingdom, constantly he glanced towards the direction of the hallway expecting her to come for they hadn't received her luggage yet. Seeing her in the distance Ferio quickly called for someone to take over watch.

"Ah sorry Ferio," the girl blushed "I hope it isn't too late to add my luggage, I lost track of the time while packing." The prince chuckled causing his companion to become redder.

"Actually you're a couple hours early!" She looked blankly at him before her luggage was taken from her, she watched it as it was placed rather roughly into the cart. Finally turning back to the Prince her face took the shape of a 'O'.

"Oh!" Ferio smiled lazily at her, his smile became one of mischief "What is it Ferio?" Fuu was taken by surprise as Ferio quickly took her hand and headed towards the south. Not only was she trying desperately to hide the pink from coming back to her cheeks, her curiosity was getting the better of her and she wondered where the man was taking her. 

"Close your eyes and trust me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Fuu knew she could trust him so her eyes fluttered shut her arms outstretched to keep her balance. Taking her hand he began to walk slowly so the blonde maiden was able to keep up with him. Leading her through hallways and taking sudden turns which caught her off guard. What seemed to both the young adults forever was actually a few minutes and both had thought that it would be time to go even before they reached their destination.

Ferio caught sight of the wooden double doors and slowed down his rapidly changing stride. With a small creak of the hinges the doors opened parting way to Ferio's mysterious destination.

"You can uncover your eyes now!" Watching as the girl did as she was told he waited for the excitement to spread across her face, and as he expected when her eyelids opened a gasp of joy was echoed throughout the room.

"There are so many!" Quickly walking towards one of the numerous bookshelves Fuu gently caressed the bindings of the books in front of her, reading the titles as she did so "Ferio do you read?" 

He caught her glance thrown over her shoulder in his direction. Smiling even through his discomfort that his answer would displease the young woman he did the thing he always had done to cover discomfort. Laugh.

"I do not read as much as I should besides my studies that is, please do not tell me your opinion of myself has been lowered?" She tilted her head, he always enjoyed the way she did that.

"I don't think anything less of you Prince Ferio and am pleased that you can swallow your pride and admit something like that, most would've told a lie. Also upon hearing this news I am making it my solemn oath that by the time we return to this castle you will be an avid reader!" He chuckled.

"That will be quite the feat. You should know that my favorite part of my kingdom is the many trees I can climb and take a quick rest in, it puts my advisors in a right state but I am a growing boy." He watched Fuu's cheeks tint the smallest bit before coming to stand towards her.

"But until then, would you read to me? I'd think I would enjoy it." The small tint became a full blush as the girl nodded moving towards the section of the library which held the fiction.

"Once again you amaze me, not many would ask to do what some think as a childish act." He smiled choosing a place where it would be most comfortably and calming to hear the young woman read.

--- 

Fuu rode on, her golden mare was kind, friendly, and full of energy. She and her sisters had always enjoyed riding and this time was no exception of that enjoyment. She stroked the mare, whose name was Ria, tenderly remembering something that was very close by in her mind.

_Flashback_

She had finally found a novel that pleased her. She was amazed that she had even found one considering that the library was of giant size and all of the books called out to her "pick me" was what they called, all seducing her with their words, but she had finally found one a favorite of hers, which she was amazed to find in such a large space. Walking over to the Prince she gracefully seated herself down atop many multi-colored cushions that were spread all over the floor.

"What book did you choose Miss. Fuu?" She smiled at Ferio. 

"A favorite of mine. A novel about adventure, magic and romance. One that takes place in both past and present. Come to think of it magic is everyday life for you and the other residents in this castle right?" he nodded. Still smiling she opened the cover and flipped to the first page "Chapter 1…" and she continued. Time went by without the two noticing one openly enjoying the others company in more then one way and the other not realizing they too were doing the same thing. 

She had read for awhile when she had felt something running through her hair. Looking up from the words she stared as Ferio continued his weaving of her hair. 

"What are you doing?" He met her eyes Golden meeting Emerald. A light smirk lingered on the mans lips. 

"Nothing." He continued to do this, and with her too distracted to once again start reading the book lay forgotten beside her a small piece of material saved their spot. 

"If you succeed with your oath to make me become an avid reader what will be your reward for doing the unthinkable?" She stared wide eyed at him. 

"I don't need anything. If anything you are the one to be rewarded not the mentor." He grinned lopsided. 

"If that's the case, my reward will be a lock." He was still pulling his hand gently through her hair. 

"A lock?" 

"Yes a lock. A lock of your hair." 

"My hair!?" He smiled in the same mysterious way. 

"Yes a--" "Your highness the carts and horses are ready!" The two sprung apart from another.

End Flashback

She felt her face was flushed and had wondered when it had become so? Brushing back a loose strand of hair she looked up towards the sun. Not a single cloud was in the sky that day and it appeared ready to stay that way for a while. She was about to once again look forward, to try and keep up with the group when something green-like caught her eye.

Looking up again she noticed the green object wasn't an object but a living breathing creature falling from the sky directly on top of her. Slowly pulling on Ria's reins she waited until the creature was close enough to catch. She must of been seen by a anonymous person as no one was moving past by. 

Slowly but surely the creature fell into her waiting arms, it was a bird, a forest green beautiful bird and it was hurt! Searching for the cause of the damage Fuu spotted a hawk quickly flying in the opposite direction, it's call rang in the air. 

She looked backed down at the bird in her arms and brought two fingers down on it's chest _'It still has a heart beat, good'_. Looking around she noticed the stares from all that were around her. She looked back down at the bird and rose her hand till it was hovering a few feet away from it's torso.

Winds came in from all directions as she focused her energy on the bird and wanting it to become healed, the wind started to spin causing a small twister lifting the birds small form.

"Healing Wind!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The small twister of wind that had formed around the bird dove into it's body, She could see right before her eyes as the stabs of talons were blown away like dust. A small gentle chirp was heard throughout the stillness. 

Murmurs went throughout the group but Fuu's attention was solely on the bird that she had cured with her magic.

"Hello my name is Fuu Shidou, I'm glad to see you well little one!" She smiled kindly towards the bird. It chirped and stretched it's wings _'What! It's has four wings?!'_ the bird seemed to smile at her as if reading her thoughts and flew to perch on her shoulder. She felt the passionate nip at her ear, laughter filled the stillness of the air.

"Would you like to stay with me little one?" The nodded in it's own way "Very well but I can't call you little one all the time can I? Hmm I'll call you… Winni, yes I like that." She smiled as the Winni once again nipped her ear passionately.

"Miss. Fuu you have the ability of Wind as your Magical Element?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." 

--- 

Author Notes: Yes I finaly have something to say ^^;.  
Ok first of all I hope I got everything cleared up about the pairs. Also about the story that's I wrote as Fuu's favorite, I kinda realized that my explanation of it was probably ordinary life but um yeah. And about the name's of the Animals: Winni and Ria I don't really know if those are Medieval like names either but oh well^^

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own MKR Clamp does…

Author Notes: Sorry about the delay I couldn't think of The part that centers on Fuu ( though when you read it you'll probably wonder why it took me so long XP) 

---

Chapter 4

It had been a day since they had left the castle, Hikaru rode on her ever present smile shining as it always did. She continued to smile as her mind wandered off from the conversation she was currently having with Eagle. Her thoughts drifted towards Mokona. They, meaning Prince Lantis and herself, hadn't been able to find the joyful creature, knowing that it might be in some sort of danger she had gone to warn the Mage of it's absence. She remembered the way the older man smiled at her as if he knew something she didn't.

_"I wouldn't worry yourself about Mokona too much Miss. Hikaru, he can take care of himself,"_

She smiled despite herself, gaining the attention of the man beside her.

"You look awfully cheerful today Miss. Hikaru!" She sent a smile in his direction.

"Just thinking, do not worry yourself worrying over me!" the man chuckled but nodded and continued his fast pace riding. Hikaru looked down at the pale gray mare she rode, and gently stroked it's mane. She had always had a empathy towards animals, and this was no exception to that. Her fiery red locks were done together in their regular braided style, she wore dusty brown breeches and a short rusty red tunic. Combined together the outfit was somewhat manly yet had the quality that held femininity surrounding her, and it was a great contrast towards the gray horse she rode.

Hikaru looked down towards the ground, trotting beside her was Hikari, the loyal friend of the girl looked up at it's master, dark innocent brown eyes, much like her own stared deeply into the girls own deep wine red set. She smiled and reached into her pocket taking out the very sweet the dog adored and playfully dropped it into Hikari's waiting mouth. Hikaru looked back up towards their path oblivious to the two set of eyes on her.

"Prince Lantis how many more days do you think the trip to your kingdom will be?" The Faeithlon Princess who rode beside the Prince turned to face the man, who was currently in a deep thought just like Hikaru.

"It should be two more days or three till will get there Princess Primera," The girl nodded

"Prince Lantis, I've heard from my sister, Umi, that because of the rough weather and terrain your kingdom is made inside a dome like wall. Is that true?" The prince looked back towards her, slowly bringing his horse to a halt, he waited till the girl was to his right before answering her question.

"Yes it is true, though I'm curious how does your sister know?" She smiled.

"The master Mage told her when they were dancing at the ball. I'm also curious about the activities that go on, if there are any?"

"There are plenty of festivals throughout the year, one in particular is coming upon us soon. The Harvest Festival, where we give thanks to our crop for the year, there is dancing, food, wine, singers, dancers, entertainment, everything a festival should have." Hikaru's eyes held excitement after his brief description.

"Come now Lantis you haven't even told joyful Hikaru the best part!" Eagle laughed.

"There's more!" awestruck Hikaru listened closely.

" The Harvest Festival is a Masquerade," This set off both Primera and Hikaru.

"A Masquerade, oh how fun!" Primera squealed, Hikaru nodded vigorously along side the girl.

"Yes I agree with Princess Primera, I just feel sorry that Umi and Fuu won't be here!" Primera looked down her nose at Hikaru.

"I still don't see why that servant had to come with us Lantis?" Eagle rode up beside her scaring the girl with his look of anger.

"Once and for all your 'highness' Hikaru isn't some servant, she is Lantis's guest just as you are, so I think it would be smart to treat her with some respect." Eagle would've continued if he hadn't received a cold stare from Lantis telling him to back off.

"I don't mind that much Sir Eagle really." Hikaru reassured the older man.

"Hikaru…" Both man muttered. Primera rode slightly ahead still miffed about it all, if one could listen well they would of heard her complaining about how Eagle would be the first to go once she was married to the Prince.

"Your highness, a creature has gotten in are way and will not move, shall we--" "killing it would be the last resort, have you tried luring it away with food?" The soldier shook his head.

"We didn't want to waste any food sir," Hikaru rode up beside the two men.

"Sir what kind of creature is it?" The soldier stared at his Prince, once Lantis nodded towards him the soldier turned to Hikaru.

"It appears to be a wolf milady but it has a uncommon color of fur." Hikaru nodded curtly and turned to Lantis.

"Prince Lantis I have a certain empathy with animals, please let me see to it, I don't want to see a creature die today." He knew that either way the young spirited girl would still help the animal so he agreed putting his trust in her "Thank you." Ordering the man to lead her towards the wolf-like creature, Hikaru's mind was on ideas of how to gain it's trust enough so it would move. She looked over her shoulders to see that Lantis, Primera, and Eagle were trailing not far behind her.

Catching a glimpse of the creature she was to tend to Hikaru gasped _'It's beautiful'_ she thought. There guarding their path was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It's fur was a fiery red much like her own, and white was seen layering the two colors. Dark blood red eyes stared into her soul. Getting off her horse, Hikaru slowly walked towards the creature.

A growl escaped the small wolf creatures throat.

"I won't hurt you," Hikaru cooed , the creature looked at her skeptically, wondering what the human would do. Slowly she reached a hand forward to pet the wolf. It snapped, though missed because of her reflexes.

"I won't hurt you," She cooed again, saying and repeating this over and over in her mind and voice. After redoing this progress continuously, Hikaru finally touched the creature's snout. Seeing no resistance from the animal she slowly brought her hand upward, going up the snout onto the bright red fur. She closed her eyes for a mere second. As soon as her hand had touched the fur, a stinging pain shot through her arm as if she was petting fire not the fur of an animal.

"Your fur is very warm to touch." She muttered to it, a bitter smile emerged on the creature's lips "Is that why you don't like humans? Because when they reach to stroke you, to comfort you, they flinch, and abandon you?" Blood red eyes met wine red. The two stared into each others soul "Yes it is isn't it?" The creature nodded.

"Well I won't I'll care for you no matter what, I'll name you Terren if you don't mind?" The creature shook his head "Good!" Brushing her hands on her breeches she stood up, looking up she jumped a little to see the Prince standing in front of her, feeling something holding her hands she looked down. A bright blush took over her as she stared at his hands holding up her own.

"Your hands are burned!" He motioned for a page to step forward, after telling the young boy to get some water for the Lady Hikaru, he turned back to her.

"When we get to my kingdom, I'll make sure to see to it that you are made fire resistant gloves so that when you take care of Terren, your hands won't burn anymore." She looked up speechless.

"You heard?" Her face was becoming redder by the second. Lantis found he had to fight back his desire to brush back the strand of hair in her eyes and tell her yes.

--- 

Umi gently slid her arms down her bare legs, it had seem like ages since they had started riding, and all the time she felt the emptiness inside her grow larger, like a hole in her heart growing larger and larger with every second. With a sigh she looked towards the pack that contained soap and herbs to wash herself with.

Rising she walked towards a bush that was close by, a piece of material long enough to cover her draped over her arm. Slowly undressing the girl thought about how much she missed her sisters and wondering what they were doing at that time. It was around noon, the group she was with had decided to rest for a bit before continuing on. Many handmaidens had asked her if she wished for them to help her, but she had politely declined the offer.

A rustle of the leaves caught her attention.

"Please don't come yet!" She shouted to the person, the footfalls continued. Realizing that they wouldn't stop until they were right in front of her the girl jumped into the stream.

"It's freezing!" She muttered her teeth already chattering against her will. Footsteps were still heard coming nearer.

"PUUUUU!" A flying piece of yellow fluff came hurtling towards her, Umi realizing what it was had all the right to let it just drop into the water, but something caught her eye, a letter! Quickly running to catch the demon creature, she nearly tripped on the slippery sand. Barely catching the bouncy creature she glared at it before ripping the letter off of it's neck and promptly dropping it. Smirking as Mokona tried to make his annoying sound underneath the waters surface. Opening the letter she unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Umi_

Trusting though weary, I secretly put Mokona into your groups traveling luggage so as he could watch over you to make sure you kept your promise. I believe I'll be coming to check up on Ascot next month but I have a feeling you will hear from me again sooner.  
Do be careful and put trust in your heart, take heed of my advice it may come in use…  
Clef

Umi stared off into space for a minute, thinking why Clef wanted her to be careful, why he told her to trust her heart, and the main question why in the world did he have to send Mokona to watch over her? The two of them did not get along at all!

"PUU!" The little demon popped out of the water and sprayed water at her from it's mouth, grabbing a hold of it she pushed it underneath the water. Another thought crossed her mind, as she soon forgot about Mokona, why did Clef say they would see one another sooner then the others would? Noticing a slightly blue Mokona she let go of the things head, and watched as it popped out of the water with a extra long "PUUUUU PUU!!"

After what seemed like forever, the young woman knew she had to get out of the now warm water, slowly walking towards the edge she hoisted herself up, grabbing the material she had hanging from a branch she quickly wrapped it around herself to dry off, she brushed her hair with her fingers as her brush was back at camp.

Once that tedious task was done she got back into her dry clothes and gently placed her feet back into their proper boot and laced the tying together, grabbed the bouncing demon and headed back to camp.

As they walked she noticed how eerily quiet it was, she heard Mokona give out a frightened sound as he too heard the nothingness of the forest. She looked around as if expecting at any moment thieves would jump out of the trees and tie her hands behind her and gag her.

Nothing Happened

Which in it's own sense frightened the girl even more so then she already was. She was a few feet from the camp now and still no sound. She walked quietly into the camp, no one was there! _'What's happened here, it's so barren? I can feel my heart beating so quickly'_ Her thoughts were cut short as she heard bows being stretched back, and another sound a new sound.

"Sele?" Looking down she spotted a small, sapphire blue… dragon!? 

"Ahh!" She jumped back away from the small blue thing, the dragon took a step towards her.

"Sele selee!!" The dragon smiled at her.

"Where there's a child there has to be a mother," She muttered under her breath. The dragon clawed at her legs with dull nails, frightened Umi bent down doing what she thought it wanted her to do. The Dragon smiled a childish smile and climbed onto her lap. It absently swatted at her hair, causing her to laugh despite herself. Umi stared down into the dragon's black beady eyes. The smile still plastered on it's face.

"You remind me of Hikaru, so much dragon." A tear escaped her rolling down her cheek, she could hear bows retreating. More tears fell from her eyes, the little dragon stared up at her with sympathy filled eyes, he stood up on it's hind legs and quickly licked the tears from her cheeks.

Placing her hand where the dragon had licked her, she smiled.

"Thank you," 

"Sele!" She giggled, running her hand over the dragons tough skin that seemed impossibly smooth.

_ Do be careful and put trust in your heart, take heed of my advice it may come in use… _

Clef's words rang in her head, was this what he meant to look inside her heart? To trust this dragon, protect the small sapphire child that was lost? She smiled down at it weaving her hand through the air. Small rivulets of water hung in midair where her hands once were. Staring at them she continued to draw, water taking place where her hand once was.

"Water Dragon." She muttered in a low voice, water spouted forth taking the drawing she had drawn earlier and shaping it to the form of a dragon. The little dragon on her lap pawed at it, it's never dimming smile replaced with tears much like her earlier ones.

"She's your mother isn't she?" Umi spoke about the dragon formed in midair slowly fading away the young woman looked at the small Dragon and picked it up so as to face her. Repaying the favor she placed gentle and graceful kisses on the dragons tears, knowing that the small dragon she held was a follow female at that instant.

"Surprisingly my magic takes the form of her… It must mean that I am to be your new mother," She paused and smiled at the small dragon " I'll take good care of you, I call you Sele since that appears to be the only thing you can say." Sele looked at her now adopted mother a glimmering smile once again on her face.

---

Fuu slowly unpacked everything from her luggage. They had arrived at Ferio's Castle, early that afternoon. Winni flew absentmindedly around the room. Fuu smiled remembering the way the housekeeper had frowned upon the idea that the bird would be sharing her room with her and not stay in aviary, but she had insisted. 

What also was on her mind was the fact that Ferio had asked her if she had the ability of Wind magic and why everyone had whispered about it. She knew that by now it was probably the main source of gossip or at the very least the second main source of gossip, the first being, she blushed, her and Ferio's budding relationship. 

"Mi'lady, His highness wishes your presence for a late afternoon meal." Fuu smiled at the elderly woman and nodded, before turning back to the activity at hand, She saw over her shoulder that the woman still stood there, staring at her handiwork. 

She too turned to stare at what she had done so far. She didn't know why the woman was staring at her, she was doing a impeccable job at doing it. 

"Mi'lady that is maids work, you shouldn't need to do that," Realization dawned on Fuu's features, so she was worried over her job was she? She gently patted the clothes she had been folding and turned to face the woman once more. 

"What's your name?" The woman seemed to shrink away from her. 

"Resias Mi'lady," 

"That's a lovely name!" Hands clapped together she turned back to the clothes and picked up the piece of clothing she had recently folded, and walked over to Resias, handing them over she placed them in the her now waiting hands. 

"I couldn't possibly make you do all the work so I'll help you.. besides I'm used to doing these kind of things myself." Resias nodded a smile on her withered looks. There was something about this girl that she liked, and she was glad she had come to the kingdom. 

The two worked together for an hour before Fuu remembered Resias reason for coming to her room anyway. "Well I better go to that meal," She mentioned, she had to admit she was having fun unpacking and didn't want to leave. Halfway out the door she heard her name called. 

"Mi'la… Miss. Fuu" She paused to give the young woman who had insisted on being called her given name "Prince Ferio asked that you meet him in the Library," She looked around and saw a young girl maybe two years younger then Fuu walk by, calling for her she continued. "Lilly here will show you the way." Fuu thanked her and followed the younger girl. 

After many twists and turns, and her conclusion that all castles and palaces were made up of only mazes of hallways, Fuu found herself standing in front of the library. Slightly nervous she pushed the door open. As she walked in she gaped at the size of it all. Looking around her she remembered something.

_Flashback_

Laughter could be heard coming from there room, it was the last night they had together and to enjoy the event more they had pushed their beds beside one another and decided to sleep like that. At the time Umi was retelling the explanation of the three Princes kingdoms to her sisters, mimicking every word the mage had told her. Fuu's thoughts wondered off as Umi told Hikaru about Lantis's land and how it was near the mountains.

She wasn't sure if she didn't like it or if she was concerned, but she was weary of her sister's and the mage's relationship. Yes she knew they were only friends but she saw the way Prince Ascot had stared at the two while dancing, she worried that he would become jealous and Umi would have to make a terrible choice. She saw the same line of events happening to Hikaru as well, though she would have to choose between the Prince and the Knight.

"Fuu?" Turning her attention to her sister once more she listened as Umi began to explain Ferio's land.

**'Ferio…'** Now there was a confusing subject, intriguing yet confusing. She couldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy their time spent at the ball, though only dancing as it was, but something happened that led to her being so dazed during dinner.

"…Oh and Clef told me that Prince Ferio has the best gardens by far in the land, you love gardens don't you Fuu, oh and I think I remember something about a Library, not at the ball but… I can't remember but supposedly it too is quite interesting…"

End Flashback

Quite interesting was a understatement, miraculous could be the proper word. Two floors of books lined the walls, and shelves tables and sitting cushions and chairs were situated randomly. Looking up she saw a pair of golden eyes observing her. 

"Prince Ferio, You have this wonderful library yet you don't like to read? That seems a bit insane upon seeing this!" She heard his chuckle even from where she stood. 

"It does doesn't it?" She watched his eyes shoot over to something to her left, following his gaze she saw stairs leading up to the second floor. Understanding she walked towards them, slowly but surely she climbed up the stairs, eyes on all the books as she did so. When she reached the top, she forced her eyes away from the books only to once again come face to face with the pair of golden eyes. 

Holding his hand out to her, she accepted and allowed herself to be guided to the table where she saw a kettle of tea prepared, after Ferio had pulled out her chair for her she sat down. 

"So…" She started, her nervousness catching up with her. 

"About that oath you took, when should it start? I'm convinced now to try and finish it, even if it will please my advisors. I can picture the praise you'd get." He smiled mischievously, she held back a peal of laughter. 

"I pity your advisors."

---

Author Notes: Yes um.. I have reasons to how my mind works really! I have to say though she is my favorite character I don't know if I'm too keen with Umi's part of the chapter… yes

Please Review 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns MKR not me…

Author Notes: I'm back a lot more quicker this time too ^^ . There's no Ferio and Fuu in this chapter just to warn you, taking a break from writing about those two, and I realized in the previous chapter in seemed like I had forgotten about Emeraude so she's in this chapter.

---

Chapter 5

The halls were silent, water could be heard from outside. Ascot continued to patrol the halls of his castle. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to face the invader. 

"Caldina?" The woman he knew since he was a child halted a few feet away, panting hard. Caldina like Priestess Emeraude, was like a sister to him. She was probably one of the first people to accept his friends. Took him under her wing when he would get bullied, usually by dancing for the said bullies, she was always there. "What are you doing here?" He watched as a smile unfolded. 

"King Zagato sent me to you, to tell you of the information of the whereabouts of Priestess Emeraude that we have gathered so far. He wants you to gather all your advisors, and I will tell you then." He nodded. 

"Very well… uh would you like me to show you to a room, you look exhausted," She considered it but shook her head. 

"Actually I was hoping to see Miss. Umi." 

"She's at the dock I believe.." He watched as the dancer and Lady in Waiting ran in the direction of the docks. Ascot sighed. He, like his other two brothers, were worried about Zagato. He himself was worried that Zagato would go after Emeraude himself, giving away his hidden love for her to the Queen. 

Almost all the occupants of the castle knew of their relationship, it had started when they were only young children, but they both knew that they'd never be able to be together as Zagato was arranged to marry Alcyone from birth. As well as his arranged marriage, father would have never allowed his son to marry lower then himself. 

Continuing on his way, he thought back to Caldina's news. He had to admit it had somehow escaped his mind since now, and now that he remembered it was the only thing on his mind. Hearing her high pitch scream, hearing his brother yell out her name. Everything was coming back now and he didn't know what to think about it all. 

He closed his eyes and leaned against the closest wall. _'Why Emeraude?'_ He asked himself. What had she done? The thought crossed his mind that it might have to do with blackmailing the King, his brother, but he didn't know anyone who would know of there relationship who would tell. 

It wasn't hard to find someone who didn't like Alcyone in the Castle of Cephiro. It was a known fact that Emeraude and Zagato loved one another. The servants, maids, handmaidens everyone knew and everyone, or at least he thought everyone, was happy with it. 

Pushing himself off the wall his thoughts once more took over. 

_ 'Stop worrying, Caldina's news is probably that of good right? And besides you're back home enjoy yourself….'_ though his worry was still there. 

"Mokona!" A female voice rang through the hall, Ascot turned to see Umi running towards him, or she was chasing the small yellow creature at his feet. Picking Mokona up, he watched as Umi slowed down, water dripping off her tunic she wore, the sapphire dragon, Sele, from the forest just as wet as her adoptive mother but a opposite reaction to its being wet. 

Already was he used to the constant fights between creature and human, and already did he find it amusing that is if he wasn't stumbling over his words. Catching up to him she plucked Mokona out of his hands. 

"Thank you Asco…er Prince Ascot," He still looked slightly amused. 

"You may call me Ascot Miss. Umi," He blushed at her smile, though was taken aback as she began stretching Mokona's ears as hard as she could. 

"That's for pushing me into the water demon creature!! Out of all the luggage carriages why MINE!" He felt himself slowly back away. Besides their infamous fights, Umi's temper too had become somewhat known, though half the time she was quite respectful.. she had her times. 

Umi tore her gaze away from Mokona, to see Ascot trying to either hold back a laugh or to stop moving away from her. 

"um.. sorry he's very annoying," Ascot shook his head. 

"No , no need to say sorry, has um Caldina said hello yet, she wanted to see you?" Umi was quiet for a second. 

"Caldina's here? Does she have news about Priestess Emeraude?" He nodded "Please may I hear the information with you?" another nod. 

A awkward silence followed. 

"Where did you say Caldina wanting to meet me?" Ascot snapped out of his thoughts once more. 

"At the docks I believe," She muttered her thanks before turning around, both creatures following her. He sighed as he turned around. Why couldn't I be confident around her, was what he kept on asking himself. He had felt something towards her, since he first saw her but now he could barely string a sentence together in front of her. Also there was the problem of her relationship with his friend and mentor. 

He sighed and walked away. 

---

"The preparations are almost complete, and we have made the gowns you sent descriptions for, for the ladies. Your rooms are set, and your things will be taken there soon… I believe that's about it highness," Eagle watched from behind as the advisor continued to babble on. 

He knew Lantis wasn't listening, and soon he too tuned out, continuing his observation of Hikaru, during her observation of the kingdom. 

Maybe it was her kindness to Animals or her innocence, but there was something about her that astound him just like it astound Lantis. Maybe the reason was she beat him in battle? Who knew? He wished he did. She turned to face him. 

"We already have gowns for the festival?" Before he could answer the advisor had heard her question and turned around. 

"Yes Mi'lady, his highness sent as a letter ahead of time, and told us to make gowns for two young women, giving only a color that would suit you best and measurements for help. I hope our dressmakers work pleases both of you." The man bowed slightly. 

"I'm sure Miss. Hikaru," Primera bit out through gritted teeth "and I will love the dresses made for us sir, I wonder is that why we got our measurements done before we left?" He smiled at the Princess and nodded. 

"Eagle, could you show the Princess and Miss. Hikaru to their rooms?" Eagle looked to Lantis as did the women. 

"Of course, this way please." The three separated from where they once stood with the Prince, Eagle's thoughts once again turned to Hikaru, while Primera walked slowly beside Hikaru. 

"Lantis belongs to me! He saved me when I was trapped by some monsters in the forest by my Kingdom! He was so splendid! My beloved Lantis…" She paused to point at the redhead "Even as kind as I am, I'm not going to go easy on any romantic competition!" Primera finished with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Hikaru stared at her, a confused look crossed her face. 

"Competition??" Primera stared at her, thinking how the young woman in front of her couldn't see the way Lantis stared at her! _'Well then it'll be easier for me, if she doesn't notice,'_

Hikaru meanwhile, was still thinking about what Primera had said. She was romantic competition to the princess? How? She had barely spoken to the prince, except for when he had helped her try and find Mokona. 

Ahead of them Eagle had overheard Primera's statement and was trying his hardest not to laugh openly at the Princess's words. Not only did he know that Lantis had no interests in her but she was right when she had said Hikaru was her Romantic competition, no matter how hard he didn't want to admit it. 

He saw the way his friend would stare at her when he thought none were watching. It led him to think more about what was so special about this petite redhead. She wasn't entirely feminine, and she was very naïve, and when you looked at her sisters, they both were the epitome of femininity, especially the blonde sister staying with Ferio. The other sister, Umi, was also very feminine though she had a small temper which ruined some of it. 

"Here is your room Miss. Hikaru, as Lantis's advisor said, your things will be brought shortly," 

"Thank you Sir Eagle!" He once again was on the receiving end of her smile and it pleased him very much. 

After leading Primera to her room, Eagle departed for a part of the Castle he was seen at most often. Making his way down floors and through doors he finally made it to his destination. 

"Eagle! Here let me see the FTO!" A young man with jet black hair ran, and rather short for his age, ran to greet the blonde knight followed by another jet black haired man. 

"Zazu why do you call it the FTO anyway?" The shorter man shrugged and ran to his workbench. 

"He will never tells you why he calls my sword that so why do you always ask Geo?" Eagle asked. The two men that stood before him were more people part of Lantis's guard. The taller man was Geo Metro, Second in Command and Knight. The shorter one was the youngest member of the guard being sixteen, Zazu Torque was the head Blacksmith and had taken a hobby in calling the weapons he made odd names usually consisting of three letters. 

"Eagle who were the two ladies you came with?" Zazu's attention was drawn back to the other two men as he remembered the women he had seen walking in with the Knight. Eagle noticed that he also had Geo's full attention as well and grinned. 

"The one with the teal hair is the Faeithlon Princess Primera-" "She still is mooning over Lantis? Bet he probably wishes he never saved her now doesn't he?" Geo leaned forward to face Zazu. 

"You got to admit though she isn't too bad on the eyes," 

"Well I guess, but it's not like all the women here before her were hideous Geo," Eagle hid his amusement well. 

"The other was Hikaru Shidou, I don't know the entire reason as to why she is here but I know she is Lantis's guest." He finished with Zazu's and Geo's eyes on him "what?" They both smiled slyly. 

"Bet you want to know though, right Eagle?" Zazu joked. 

"We also saw when you arrived your eyes weren't leaving studying her anytime soon." Geo added. Eagle turned away. 

"She is a interesting study subject I'll admit…" He heard sniggers behind him. 

--- 

Hikaru studied her room in awe. The colors that surround her were a deep maroon, a color she would never have guessed to go with the Prince who lived there but none the less she found it suited the place very well. When she had first entered the first thing that had caught her eye was the wine red gown awaiting her onto the four poster bed. 

She wasn't exactly the one to get all excited over fashion but the gown in front of her almost made her feel giddy. Rushing over to it she ran her fingers over the silky material. The gown was bengaline layered over silk, with jacquard tape trim. The skirts flowed neatly down onto the ground a deep red bodice tied up neatly in the front, with a lace closure on the back. She noticed that laying beside the gown was a optional train the same deep red as the bodice. 

She let out another gasp as she saw a elaborate painted mask of wine red, a decorative wide trim of gold surrounded the mask adorned with tiny red rhinestones, and beads. Decorative red and gold ties hung from beneath. She reached down to pick the mask up. 

Startled by it's weight but none the less amazed by it's beauty, she tried it on and walked to the full length mirror at the side of her room. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice from the door, a sigh followed. Hikaru quickly took off the mask a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned to face the intruder and saw a golden haired woman who appeared to be her age, staring at her from the doorframe. 

"Yes it is beautiful…" The girl smiled and walked into the room seating herself on the bed. 

"I'm Lina, your maid for the duration of your stay, and I can already see the heads turned as you enter the festival. Maybe even the Prince or Sir Eagle? If so you are very lucky!" Hikaru's blushed deepened. 

"Princess Primera will stay by the Prince's side so I will dance with Sir Eagle again." Lina stood up and took the mask from Hikaru placing it gently against the wall on a hook she hadn't noticed. 

"I wouldn't be too sure, I mean it is a masquerade after all, Now come here and let me brush your hair out." Hikaru turned to face the outgoing maid. 

"But it doesn't need brushing.." Lina closed her eyes. 

"I know but I want to see what your hair looks like down, and if I like it be prepared to have it down for the masquerade!" Hikaru protested but Lina heard nothing of it, she had made up her mind and there was no way she would change it. 

Hikaru could no longer say no to the other young woman so she sat down on the floor, in front of her. They had been doing this for a while in silence when Lina began to ask questions. 

"Is it true that Priestess Emeraude was kidnapped?" 

"Yes, I believe all of the King's brothers are worried for him." Lina nodded. 

"Especially our Prince considering he is the eldest out of the three younger ones. Zagato and Emeraude were only thirteen I believe when they first went from friendship to more. His highness would've been nine years old and the other two would've been seven… do you remember your childhood Miss. Hikaru?" 

Hikaru frowned. She did and she didn't remember her childhood. When she and her sisters had been six they all had had the same dream of something dark, chasing them in their sleep. Never stopping even when they grew weary. They had never told their parents or brothers it was their little secret. 

"Yes.. my childhood was very happy. I had my sisters and brothers, and my mother and father…" She felt a tear begin to form in her eye. 

"You must miss your family, especially your sisters. I can see that you have a special bond with them, a bond even you are not quite sure of," Hikaru turned in her spot to only see Lina smiling sweetly yet mysteriously at her. 

"I better be going, I come back around dinner time for you okay?" Hikaru nodded. 

She tossed and turned in her sleep. She could hear thunder from outside the kingdom walls like a distant drum. It woke her or that's what she thought had woken her. 

Lina's words rang in her head. She had seemed so nice but now she was very confusing. Hikaru sighed and got out of bed, her hair falling limply down her back. Walking to the door she grabbed a light robe and walked out of the room, into the empty hallway. 

She began to walk with no destination, only listening to the soft footfalls her feet were making. Her mind leading her somewhere she didn't know. Turning right at the next corner she continued to walk straight. Worry that she wasn't going to be able to find her way back to her room entered her mind. But she kept on walking. 

She wondered absentmindedly where Hikari and Terren were, she remembered seeing them run off as they entered the dome like kingdom and hadn't seen them yet. Another right. She stopped and stared at the scene before her. A fountain made of gray stone stood in the middle of the open space. Birds flew in and out, some stopping to bathe in the cold water. Tropical trees loomed above her. 

She noticed something black sitting on the far edge of the fountain. Facing another entryway to this sanctuary. Taking a closer look she blushed to find the person was the Prince. 

She studied him from afar remembering Primera's words to her earlier that day. Though upon seeing his expression her thoughts were pulled away from anything the Faeithlon Princess had said. 

The indifferent expression was gone and was replaced with a look of utter worry. He held in his hand a letter, a bird perched on his shoulder. Sensing someone else's presence he looked up, to lock eyes with her. Wine red met midnight black. Hikaru found that she couldn't look away, though she didn't need to because just as quickly as he looked at her he broke the gaze. 

She felt her feet moving her toward the fountain and she sat down. Eyes closed and thinking. 

"Your worried about your brother.. am I right?" Silence followed her question. She turned in her spot to see that he still sat there, not moving, his mask of indifference back in it's place. She turned back, mad at herself for her curiosity, it probably made him worry more if she was right. She felt something under her hands and looked up in time to see him leaving, picking up the letter, she ran after him. 

"Wait!" She called, he paused. 

"Yes." She looked down at the ground, before chuckling softly. Looking back up at him she smiled. 

"I don't know the way back to my room," 

---

Umi ran down the hall, she was still soaking wet and was quite aware that wherever she went more water fell to the floor, meaning more work for the maids. She didn't like having to give them more work but she was somewhat anxious to see Caldina. 

Why? It wasn't really since the two of them were friends, they had only spoken to one another maybe once or twice. No the real reason, though she doubted it, was she was anxious to see if she had any mail. 

"Caldina!" She shouted as the tanned woman came into view. Turning around Caldina saw Umi and waved, her eyes trailed down to Mokona. 

"So that's where you got off to Mokona, I was wondering, it was quite quiet lately in the castle!" Umi chuckled quietly to herself. 

"Yes he sneak into our luggage cart when no one was looking.." She knew she was lying and she had lied to Ascot too but she thought it might sound odd if she had said that the Master Mage had secretly put Mokona into their luggage so he could watch over her for him. She blushed for no reason. 

"um so do you bring any news, some oh say letters maybe?" Caldina frowned and shook her head, Umi felt her spirits somewhat get crushed. 

"No letters, but I bring news," Umi noticed the woman's frown was still in place. 

"Bad news?" 

"Well… I'm afraid so, you'll be coming to the meeting I suppose so you'll find out soon enough.." Caldina trailed off a worried yet serious expression present. She looked up surprised when she felt the younger woman's hand rest atop her own. She looked up into Umi's reassuring smile. 

"I'm sure whatever it is we'll be okay!" Caldina matched her smile. 

"I can see why Ascot likes you-" "What!!" Caldina laughed. 

"Did he say that?" Another laugh. 

"Of course not but when you've known him for as long as me you know those things," Umi blushed a deep red. 

"What do you think of our Ascot Miss. Umi?" Umi stared dumbfounded at her causing another laugh. 

She thought about it. She wasn't exactly sure what she felt, maybe nothing? For all she knew, though when she closed her eyes to think about it, she couldn't she kept on hearing Clef's letter repeat itself in her head. Confused she gave her head a shake. 

"I don't know…" She said finally. Caldina patted her on the shoulder. 

"Fair enough." A awkward silence fell for a minute but Caldina bounced back to life and stood up. 

"I have to prepare my speech. I'll see you then Miss. Umi!" Umi muttered a small goodbye more to herself. She too stood up prepared to leave when she turned around to see Caldina right in front of her feet, surprised she jumped back. 

"And who is this?" She asked smiling at Sele, scratching the dragon's snout. 

"That's Sele, I found her on our way here and claimed that I be her adoptive mother!" Caldina smiled and pointed at Mokona. 

"Taking in strays just like the Master Mage," She blushed "Well this time I'm actually leaving alright?" Umi returned Caldina's ever present smile. 

Once more she found herself alone by the docks, staring into the water she saw the ruins Clef had told her about _'Wonder what's in there?'_ she thought. Letting out a sigh she dipped her still wet feet into the water and closed her eyes. 

When she opened them again she saw a blue light come from Mokona, she suddenly thought back to the night of Emeraude's kidnap and how a light had surrounded her sisters. She felt something tug at her leg. Letting out a small scream Umi felt herself being pulled under the water, kicking at the invisible attacker she tried to breathe and found she could! A face appeared before her. She knew what he had meant in his letter, standing there in front of her almost transparent was…

"Clef?!" 

---

Author Notes: Had to have Geo and Zazu in there don't know why --_-- Oh and what does the letter that Lantis gave Hikaru say?? Let's just say for now that it's connected to Caldina's news and also poor Ferio and Fuu are left in the dark…

Please R&R ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: MKR belongs to CLAMP so don't sue me!

Author Notes: Ah sorry for the long wait for a update again, I lost the spirit to write this story for a bit but I've been rejuvenated and back with a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews, I've hit twenty and am very happy about it ! So on with the story.

---

Chapter 6

Their footsteps were quiet as they continued their walk back to her room, the letter lay forgotten in the tight grip of Hikaru's hands. Maybe it was the fact that it was a thunder storm outside, or the darkness but something was frightening her. As if something waited for her at the end of the hall. She found safety near Prince Lantis's side, warmth almost.

Hikaru looked up to the stone sky, from inside it was almost transparent, you could see the rain hit the dome, lightning strike. In the distance she saw smoke billowing in the sky. She stared curiously at the smoke, she looked at him from the corner of her eye, not aware how close they were walking besides one another.

"Where's the smoke coming from?" She asked still staring at the said smoke. He turned to look where she was staring.

"A dormant Volcano lies nearby," He muttered.

"If it's dormant why does it smoke?" He turned to look at her, she caught his gaze.

"Why not?" It was a simple answer yet didn't help her at all, with a sigh she pulled her gaze away. Now that her attention was once more on nothing, she was drawn to examine the letter she held in her hand. She looked at the bottom to see who was the sender and saw the King's neat scrawl.

She smiled, she knew it was from the King just knew. They turned one last corner, before she looked up and remembered the familiar hallway.

Facing him she voiced her gratitude, looking like he was looking off into the distance then at her he bowed his head somewhat.

"Your welcome.. I should hope a dance at the masquerade Miss. Hikaru," She looked up surprised, why did he want to dance with her, Primera would do anything to dance by his side, and she was far more beautiful then she. Letting out a breath she nodded.

"I would be honored your highness." He nodded once more before turning around. "When is the festival?" She shouted after him.

"In five days." Was his reply. Hikaru headed into her dark room as he left her sight. As she neared the bed she felt herself fell onto it the letter floating down to lie beside her.

"Midnight Strolls with the Prince.. how romantic!" Came a voice from the shadows, Hikaru straightened immediately, bringing her hand behind her as if to draw a sword. When she saw the golden blonde hair of the eccentric maid, her hand slowly moved back down to her lap.

"How did you know Lina?" The girl laughed quietly.

"Quite simple really," She pointed to a door the young woman hadn't noticed before "My room's attached, I heard your door closed, worried for my charge I awaited her return like a noble knight." Hikaru felt herself blush before picking up the once again forgotten letter. Sliding to the side of her bed she tucked herself deeply into the covers. Opening the drawer beside her bed she placed the letter inside, looking back to Lina she noticed the girls attention was solely on the drawer the letter now resided in.

"um I'll be going to sleep now Lina," The maid shook her head brushing back a strand of hair as she did.

"Right… Goodnight."

"Goodnight," The fiery haired woman fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next five days were a rush of color, Hikaru barely noticed the days go by. She was having fun, ever since Eagle had gotten mad at her, Primera wasn't so hostile towards her anymore, and the grounds and villagers of the kingdom were extremely kind and generous, answering her questions about the festival preparations with ease.

She had forgotten all about the letter hidden in her drawer since that day, though the events that lead her to receiving it were always present in her mind. It was on the evening of the day before the festival that she remembered it. Rushing into her room, expecting to see the familiar golden blonde she was surprised to see a stout woman in her thirties it looked, replacing the present smile of Lina's.

"Where is Lina?" The woman glanced up at her.

"Break," She mumbled, Hikaru stared at her.

"I don't understand?" The lady sighed turning to face her.

"You wouldn't. You nobles go about having your fun thinking the maids will be able to clean up after you every single day! We get breaks now and then to visit our families young Miss.!" Hikaru muttered a "oh" as she went to sit on her bed and the woman continued to rant on. Lazily pulling open the drawer something caught her eye.

"The letter…" She whispered, she hit the top of her brow lightly thinking how she could be so stupid as to forget it. Remembering the night it was obvious that Prince Lantis wanted her to read it, so thinking that she slowly opened the letter, and let her eyes scan over the words.

As she got deeper into the letter, her surprise grew with every new word, she wondered how the King had kept the contents of the letter secret for so long. As she finished the letter, she remembered the intense way Lina had stared at her drawer that night.

She pushed away the thoughts. Tucking the letter away she placed it back in it's hiding spot making sure the elderly maid's eyes were on her work before doing so.

Before long Hikaru heard barks coming from out in the courtyard. She ran to the door soon enough to see Terren and Hikari running towards her. She smiled and bent down to welcome the two animals.

"Where have you two been? You've missed everything!" She looked at the Fire wolf, as she had heard the gossip going around the villagers about the red and white wolf calling him just that, and noticed a pale pendent hanging around it's neck. A wolf much like Terren lay lying on something, the something was missing.

"For me?" She asked him. Terren nodded tail waving happily, giving the animal a hug despite the burning feel, she smiled against it's fur "Thank you."

---

Ferio stared out of the window, down into the garden a letter clenched in his hand. His eyes glowed with hatred. Why had his brother kept this hidden from them all for so many years. His unwanted tears began to fall. Brushing them back with his sleeve the young prince stood up from his place on the window sill and strode out of the room.

It had been six days since they arrived and if his mind was correct it was around the time his eldest brother had his kingdom's yearly Harvest Festival. He remembered the festival with ease mainly because he himself had often attended looking for a good time. This year though he found he was having a excellent time as it was and Zagato just had to ruin it all.

Fuming Ferio made his way to armory. He needed to calm down and the only way he felt able to do so was to practice the art of the sword.

As he made his way to the hall that was the armory a light laugh was brought to his ear _Fuu…_ . What was it about the girl that drove him so insanely. She was beautiful in her own way and very intelligent. Her short golden hair always tempted him to run his hands through it but then he would be amazed by his own thoughts wondering where they had come from.

With a sigh the young man continued on his way. Finding the armory and having a weapon in hand he began swiping at invisible foes. Sweat began to slowly drip off his forehead. His anger unleashed on the air. A sound from his right made him turn sharply to the sound. His blade stopped mere inches from the young woman's face the very same woman who invaded his thoughts.

Fuu stood there staring at the blade. If it had gone only a few inches closer it would have caused her face to have been slashed right down the middle. Fuu's face was that of sympathy and horror.

"I heard you practicing and then Resias told me you only practice when angered or saddened so I came to see you." Her eyes flicked upward so they met his. He let out a breath he never knew he was holding. How could his woman be so calm and caring? He asked himself but no matter how many reasons he thought of none seemed worthy enough for her. His sword lay limp against his side, his breathing rigid.

Ferio felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Fuu's emerald green eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked gently. Ferio's breathing started to slowly calm down. He nodded. The two walked through one of the many archways that led to outside and into one of the many gardens of the forest like kingdom. Ferio saw Fuu's eyes darting back and forth and looked up to see the four winged bird Winni flying overhead. The bird slowly flew down and perched onto Fuu's shoulder and nipped at Fuu's ear affectionately. Upon seating themselves on a stone carved bench, Ferio caught Fuu taking in her surroundings.

"It's beautiful here Ferio. I don't want to seem too forward but I wouldn't mind staying forever." His heart leapt for some reason. He grabbed her hand causing her to blush.

"I wouldn't mind that either…" Her blush deepened. His hand let go of hers and he looked forward the moment gone. He could see that Fuu's head was tilted slightly looking at him in a curious way.

"Ferio what has angered or saddened you so much?" He ran his hand through his hair before digging into his pocket. Finding the letter that had made his tears fall earlier that morning he handed it to her. Her eyes scanned over the contents of the letter, getting wider as they went on. "Oh my!"

"It isn't true is it?" Ferio buried his face into his hands.

"I don't know! My brother wouldn't lie about her I know that with all my heart but… that idea in the letter seems impossible. How can one perso-" Fuu placed her finger over his lips to quiet him.

"I'm sure he doesn't want everyone knowing Ferio." He looked up at her and for the first time the confident person Fuu knew was gone and was replaced with a frightened young boy.

"I wouldn't know what to do if it was true." Fuu embraced the young man her own tears falling for him.

---

Umi stared at the transparent form of Clef. What first began as just his head soon became his entire body and the mage started pacing. Umi just watched on in horror, wondering how he was doing what he was doing. Was it the same thing that happened to Hikaru and Fuu at the ball? Clef stopped his pacing and turned to face her.

"I'm assuming that Caldina hasn't told you yet and neither will I. I'm here through Mokona and I have something to tell you." Umi wanted to speak but she didn't know if it was wise to open her mouth. Seeing this Clef chuckled.

"You can speak Umi." She opened her mouth but no water came in.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled. Not only was it unnerving to see the transparent form of the master mage but just seeing him felt odd.

"Time is short. I'm changing plans. I'll be coming to Ascot's kingdom first and because of this news I'll be there by tomorrow." Umi suddenly felt all warm inside upon hearing that Clef would be coming sooner this only seemed to confuse her more though. "Do you know how to swim?" Umi only nodded. Clef said good and then went back to pacing.

"Even if you couldn't we could still get there…" He glanced over his shoulder, apparently someone had just come into the room he was communicating to her in and this person needed to speak to him.

"Umi I need to go. Till tomorrow!" She waved feeling slightly silly. Just as suddenly as he appeared Clef was gone and Umi was fighting for her breath. Kicking upwards she made it up just in time. Pushing herself up onto the dock the first thing she saw was Sele staring down into the water as if nothing had happened. She watched the small dragon for a few minutes before shaking her head. A snapping sound resonated throughout the sea breeze.

Umi looked behind her. In Sele's mouth was a pendent of some sort. A dragon lay resting over something but what she couldn't tell for that part was missing. Making her way over to her Sele pointed her snout upwards, telling her to take it. She did and weighed it in her hands.

It wasn't that heavy at all for the material used to make it actually it was as light as a feather. Gently placing it around her neck she fidgeted with the clasp. With the clasp done she stood up and Sele was back to her normal self once more.

"Odd," Umi said as she held the pendent up to the light "but beautiful.."

Umi sat down in the closest chair by the window. She wanted to be able to see the water yet still hear what Caldina had to say. She wanted time to think by herself about what Clef had said. Sele sat by her ankles enjoying the stroking it received now and then without the person doing the stroking not even noticing. Mokona lay restfully on her lap making the occasional 'puu!'

Clef had seemed really worried and therefore she felt even more worried about the news Caldina had yet to tell. Umi breathed in the salty sea air wishing she was out there instead of in the building but she had to find out the news.

Caldina slowly walked into the room a letter in her hand. She walked to the head of the table smiling at Umi as she did so. Umi looked over at Ascot and saw that his features had paled considerably. She also worried for him. He had said so himself that Emeraude was like a sister and Umi knew what it was like to lose a family member.

"Thank you everyone who came here today. First let me start off with the fact that Zagato meant to mail the letter in my hand to Ascot but I offered to come instead. Now the contents of the letter, because I was the one delivering it so I was able to read it, do not concern good news sadly." She paused, Umi noticed that Caldina was avoided Ascot's eyes. "I will now read the letter." Umi straightened up not wanting to miss a word.

It started out like a normal letter but as it got deeper into it Umi realized that indeed this wasn't good news. She held her breath the entire time, afraid that if she didn't the glass world they lived in would shatter. Everyone in the room seemed to pay absolute attention to what was being said. Even Sele and Mokona seemed to be listening intently.

When she was done Caldina placed the letter down on the table for the other occupants of the room to read if they so wished to. Ascot abruptly stood and stormed out of the room, Caldina following him. The young girl with blue hair just stayed rooted to the spot her head fell.

Tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn't allow it.

---

Lina, back from her break, helped Hikaru get ready for the masquerade. She had gotten her way and Hikaru had her fiery red hair trailing down her back instead of in it's usual braid. At the time the maid was applying a red substance onto her charge's lips something that Hikaru was not quite used to. It took many long hours but at last Lina was finished with every detail Hikaru looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different, lovely she guessed.

Lina walked to her and began putting the elegant red and gold sun mask over Hikaru's face.

"You look lovely Hikaru.." Lina sighed admiring her work. Hikaru looked over her shoulder to meet Lina's eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Lina nodded.

"Yes very lovely! I knew you'd be a head turner but now seeing you like this! You'll break hearts I dare say." Hikaru's face turned red as the gown she wore.

"You.. you flatter me too much Lina surely you can't be serious." Lina smiled a coy smile.

"I mean it. Your beauty isn't exotic but your innocence that always follows you is what makes you shine!" Before Hikaru could speak a light knock was heard on the door. Being the maid, Lina went to open the door. Standing just outside was a man garbed in a mixtures of blues, whites, and grays a Moon mask lay covering half his face.

The man held his hand out to Hikaru. Accepting the silent invitation Hikaru sent one last t glance at Lina only to see the girl was gone.

Hikaru eyed the man from her place next to him. He had yet to say anything to her and the silence was killing her. She eyed the decorations of the palace as they closed in on their destination. What Hikaru saw made her let out a gasp of awe.

The whole village square was decorated in golds, reds, and any other color that you could match with harvesting. Active music could be heard and upon looking down you could see hundreds of dancing couples. Some men and women were in a corner near the drinks even from where she stood Hikaru could tell they were drunk. What amazed her the most was the array of color everywhere. It was utterly amazing! She turned to her escort still having no idea who he was. He lead her to the dance floor and bowed, his eyes on her though hidden by the mask.

The redhead could see soulful cobalt eyes behind the mask as she curtsied. Then they danced. They spun around numerous amounts of times. Hikaru enjoyed being in her mystery person's arms. The dance was nothing specific and that was being made known as the dance continued. Hikaru was being tossed partner by partner but always ended up with the man with cobalt eyes.

She stared at those eyes, her heart beating fast. There was something familiar about them _'Why does he seem so familiar to me?'_ she wondered _Why can I not stop looking into his eyes?'_ The song nearly ended, ending her time with this man.

As if sensing the end was near, the man slowed down and held the young woman in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her chastely. She starred out into the crowd then up at him. He stood their just staring at her. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

It took Hikaru a moment to register what just happened and when she did she pushed her way through the crowd trying to find the mystery man. All the while her hand lay limp against her lips. A single thought going through her mind.

_'Who are you?'_

---

_Lantis_

It is time I tell you more of the importance of the High Priestess and why it is a dire need for us to find her once more. The priestess… Emeraude isn't just a High Priestess. First of all let me state some things. Our land has never been plagued with disease, our lands have never had any natural destruction, our land has never had a problem in so many years. Never has anything happened since Emeraude was given life. This is because Emeraude is different then us. 

_Mage Clef has told me that she is what legends call a 'Pillar' . A being who controls everything in the land they are born in with their prayers. This is why most of them become priests. _

_Emeraude is one of these beings. She has been ever since she turned sixteen. She has been protected ever since we found out about her power but somehow are security was able to be passed by when the kidnap took place. _

_If we do not rescue Emeraude soon the land we call home will be destroyed. No sun will shine, no trees and plants will grow, the mountains will crumble, the volcanoes will erupt, lakes will drain, and disease will spread until all of Cephiro will crumble. The only way that Cephiro will not crumble with the absence of it's pillar is if the pillar dies a natural death. _

_Clef has a plan though and he will be communicating with you over the course of the week. _

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this event has happened and I am mad at myself for not preventing it and protecting the woman I love. _

_Zagato; King of Cephiro_

---

Author Notes: I made you wait till the very end to find out what the letter said! I wonder if any of you were curious? Once more I apologizes for the long wait.  
I'm trying to follow the story line a bit that's why I added the fact that Emeraude was still the pillar but add a few of my own touches coughmysterymanandkisscough .  
I don't think I did to well at the masquerade but then again I'm continuing it in the next chapter as well. Also in the last chapter I said that Hikau's mask was just a red and gold mask but now it's a mask featuring the sun that is red and gold okay?

I believe it's safe to say that the next update will be sooner then this one but don't hold me to it.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR or any of the characters CLAMP does sadly...  
Author Notes: A couple things I want to say.  
1. Sorry, sorry ,sorry for not updating soon enough! I feel ashamed of myself slaps wrist bad RosePrince!  
2.This chapter is shorter then the others so far I'm sorry

---

Ascot paced the length of the hall. He had received a letter from Clef stating that he had a change of plans and was heading in his direction. Umi leaned against the wall, contemplating the reason as to why her heart was beating so fast. Caldina was also in the room trying her hardest to calm Ascot down. Hilana, who over the period of two days had become a confidante to Umi, was seated in a chair not far from the sea maiden.

Also amongst the crowd were Sele and Mokona, Mokona was following Ascot around with the occasional 'puu' like always and Sele was resting at her adoptive mother's feet. One of the rare times the creature actually slept.

"He should've been here by now!" Ascot muttered. Caldina stepped in front of him, her arms placed out on his shoulders. The prince finally stopped his pacing and walked to a chair. Once he was seated his eyes drifted over the room finally landing on Umi. He was surprised at how easily she had taken to the news and how calm she was currently acting but then part of him was upset that she had been thrown into this mess.

At the moment Umi still was leaning against the wall a confused look spread through her features. The blue dragon asleep for once. Sensing his stare Umi met his eyes causing him to blush. What he didn't know was that along with befriending his advisor over the past two days since that fateful meeting, she had been in constant communication with the very mage he was worrying about.

_Flashback _

_Umi entered her room. She had slowly left the meeting room with thoughts and questions filling her head. Emeraude was a being called a Pillar and she controlled nearly everything just with her prayers. The sea eyed girl felt a huge pain in her heart that went out to the priestess. No one should have to live like that. She stepped up to the vanity to brush her hair but found no amusement in doing so, so she moved to the small port like window. Peering out into the sea. An array of fish swam by without noticing her. She smiled being underwater like she was, was amazing. _

"_Umi..." The voice made her jump. She recognized it easily and turned around to once again came face to face with a transparent form of Clef. _

"_Hello," She whispered her eyes downcast. _

"_You know now don't you?" She nodded; she felt the stream of tears fall down her face. She felt something cold against her cheek. Upon looking up she saw that it was the form of Clef wiping her tears, although he really couldn't it was the thought that mattered. _

"_Do you remember the legend I told you?" Her eyes were lost in his murky ones. "Yes of course." She said. She remembered especially since that was the day she promised to find out about him. _

"_Well that is my plan, whoever has kidnapped the priestess has a reason, what that reason is I do not know but the legend of the magic knights says that the warriors will rescue the source of light in it's time of need. I am only assuming that the 'light' is Emeraude since she is the light of Cephiro and if I am also correct in my assumption that you and your sisters are the magic knights, then I know how we can make sure you are the Magic Knight of Water but there is a downside to this…" He trailed off. _

_Umi found herself enthralled by his story but the downside she had to know, though she had a gut feeling she would do this task anyway. _

"_What is it?" The mage sighed. _

"_If you are not the Magic Knight of Water and still try to attempt this test you will die." The statement made a great impact on her. Die? Die was such a harsh word but deep down Umi knew what she must do. "Alright I understand." _

"_I will arrive in two days, Umi I need you prepared; the night I arrive we'll be heading down to the ruins." _

_End Flashback_

She had her eyes closed again which worried Ascot. It was like she had just remembered a painful memory. That he understood for every day was like a painful memory for him now. Footsteps could be heard coming quickly toward them.

"Your Highness, the Master Mage is here!" The entire room stood if they were not already and walked to meet the mage. Clef was wearing the same robes Umi always saw him in though they were a bit darker.

"Ascot these are dark times, I'm sorry that we, the King and I, couldn't tell you sooner." His eyes searched for hers as he listened to Ascot's warm welcome. She made their eyes meet and curtly nodded at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the sapphire dragon by her feet. Umi mouthed the word 'docks' to him knowing full well that they would be able to talk freely there, and turned on her heel leaving the welcoming party, Sele trailing after her.

---

Hikaru was being passed from partner to partner until she once more was with her starting one. Eagle stared at the fiery young woman in his arms with admiration. He had watched the whole scene with the mystery person and it had aroused a pang of jealously through him. He had watched Hikaru try and chase after him and at that moment he knew that mystery man owned a piece of the petite woman's heart.

Though through it all he was glad to have finally gotten a dance with her, it amazed him when he found that Hikaru had become quite the popular one of the evening. Men wanted to dance with her and he couldn't blame them. The innocent aura around her was alluring and her wine red eyes could melt any heart. He was proud to say his was one of her eyes victims.

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss. Hikaru?" She smiled blissfully, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Yes very much so," Eagle noticed that her eyes were searching the crowd for a particular person he could only guess that it was her mystery man she was looking for. He too started to look through the crowd, trying to find something that could distract her. Nothing that he saw seemed to work then he found it a small clear garden. It was perfect. Not only was it to the side which wouldn't allow her searching eyes to search but it was empty that meant he could say anything he wanted. He stopped his movements and took her hand.

From the corner of his eye he could see that she blushed at his gesture.

"Hikaru," Came a quiet voice from behind them. The two turned to find a man wearing a stallion mask behind them.

"Ah Lantis, the festival is marvelous this year!" Eagle exclaimed. The prince nodded.

"Hikaru I would hope I can receive the next dance?" Hikaru blushed, which caused the same pang of jealousy to go through Eagle again.

"I'd be honored to dance with you Prince Lantis." Eagle smirked. She would willfully dance with him because she wanted to but with Lantis it seemed she was accepting because he was the Prince. It dawned on him that his thoughts towards his best friend were nothing but malicious. Could the girl by his side really destroy their friendship? He pushed the thought aside. Lantis was making his way back into the crowd; Eagle knew he would be watching them when he should be concentrating on his dance partner.

Eagle guided her to the secluded garden. Once there he found a stone carved bench and gestured to her to sit down on it. As soon as they were both seated Hikaru turned to face her blonde companion.

"Why have we left the dance floor?" He looked up at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful do you not agree?" She noticed that he was evading her question.

"Yes they are very beautiful tonight." The almost transparent dome allowed the two to gaze. Moments passed with no words until Hikaru felt something warm on her hand. Looking down she saw it was Eagle's hand. She reddened. Meeting his eyes Hikaru was surprised to find them staring at her. He brought his free hand to her face caressing it with his thumb and forefinger in slow steady movements.

"Eagle?" The caressing stopped as he put a finger to her mouth. Her lips felt soft under his touch, the red make-up on her lips came off slightly on his bare hand.

"I like you Hikaru." He whispered under his breath barely audible but Hikaru heard it but wasn't able to reply as she was kissed the second time that night.

The kiss wasn't as quick as the mystery person's though the passion thrown into it was equal. Eagle cupped her face with his hands, Hikaru found that her eyes closed and she was enjoying it. Eagle was glad that she wasn't fighting back, allowing him to kiss her, he knew though that it wasn't the best time so he slowly started to part away.

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open to find Eagle's golden ones staring deeply into her own. She sensed movement nearby and looked over his shoulder, she gasped.

"Lantis..." She quickly stood and ran after the dark haired prince leaving behind Eagle to wonder what in the world caused him to do that.

Hikaru tried to make her way to the fleeing prince. She was left with her thoughts that confused her. Why she was so worried about him or angered that she had even kissed Eagle in the first place _'Why am I acting like this?'_ She wondered. She found herself ambushed by dancers asking for her next dance and as she was held back she lost sight of the prince, she stomped her foot on the ground, which caused some of the men around her to back away.

"Stupid!" She muttered. She began to repeat the word over and over under her breath. She spotted movement in one of the castle windows; she turned, all her suitors had left once she had started mumbling to herself. She met his eyes. He broke the gaze like he had that night so many nights ago. She entered the castle after many minutes of intertwining through the guests. Took the passage of stairs that seemed right. She continued her search for the prince a nervous feeling flowing through her. Going through hallways and rooms, taking left and rights and finally she found him and when she did she wondered _'Why am I so worried about how he sees me?'_ and then she fainted as the prince made his way to her.

---

Fuu seated herself on one of the many chairs surrounding the majestic library that had become her haven from the world. Her eyes scanning over the words of the book in her hands, yet never quite reading them, her mind on Emeraude and the current situation. How could one person live with so much responsibility? Without you your world will slowly crumble, the burden must've been terrible. Though she had never been properly introduced to the priestess from what Ferio had told her the woman seemed to be a kind and caring soul who would never hurt anything. Fuu shuddered to think what her kidnapper could be putting her through.

Her head filled with thoughts she gave up on the book and placed it beside her face down. Bringing her fingers to her mouth she whistled softly, a haunting melody filled the air. Fuu smiled as the familiar song of Winni's could be heard. It was a day since she had learned about the truth and between that time and now she had learned that Winni liked this particular haunting melody and whenever she whistled it the bird would come.

Winni flew down from an open window, all four of her wings spread out wide, as she neared Fuu she prepared her talons for landing and did so landing softly on the girl's shoulder. Pecking at her ear affectionately Fuu glanced up at the bird a smile on her lips.

"What's that?" She asked upon seeing a pendent dangling from the animal's mouth. It was of a four winged bird much like Winni and it was perched over a blank space. Eyes wide she turned to face the bird.

"What is it?" Winni pecked at the empty space. A green light appeared where the space was. Softly at first but soon becoming more blinding until the entire library was filled with the light.

Fuu shielded her eyes but Winni nipped not so gently at her blocking hands. Finally complying with her friend's wishes she lowered her hands, and soon regretted it.

Pictures flashed before her eyes.

A mountain, tall and proud stood clearly in her mind's eye. Zooming in she saw a doorway cut from the stone. The picture entered the doorway. A giant stone carving of… Winni appeared next? Though it wasn't the Winni she knew. Then a voice, blurred but a voice none the less. Another burst a blinding green light and then nothing.

Fuu breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath but it wasn't over yet. One final picture exploded before her eyes before she lost all conscious.

A broad sword. Its hilt an awe-inspiring forest green shade. The image faded and all Fuu could see was darkness.

---

Author Notes: Once again I'm sorry for the wait and shortness of this chapter please forgive me!

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR the wonderful CLAMP does 

--- 

It was boiling. She felt as if she were burning. All sense of mind had left her at the precise moment she opened her eyes but they weren't open. She knew that they weren't, at least not in reality. She took one step and then another, and then she repeated the process until she stood before a wall. A wall delicately carved in stone the scene of a wolf with fiery hair. Its deep cut eyes stared at her and her non-existent eyes blinked. 

When she opened them again, she was outside and staring up at a tall mountain, the tip of it spouting smoke every now and then. _'A volcano'_ She thought. Then she was back. A voice, blurred and hard to understand spoke to her and then it stopped. 

The single picture of a lightweight sword entered her mind. It was as beautiful as any sword could be. It's hilt a daring fiery red color, the blade shined by some unknown light. 

"Hikaru!?" Her eyes shot open and she shot into an upright position. Looking around Hikaru didn't recognize the room she lay in. Lantis stood to her right while Eagle was to her right. Scratching could be heard from the door ahead of her. Arms gripped her shoulders. 

"Thank god you're awake!" She gazed up at Eagle and her hands instinctively rose to her lips which were shaking. She missed the young man's grin as she turned to face the man on her other side. She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first. 

"Eagle, I'd like to speak to Lady Hikaru alone for a moment." Eagle eyed his friend with weary eyes but obliged. Waiting till he was out of sight Lantis stared out the window behind him. 

"Prince Lantis you know you don't have to call me 'Lady', come to think of it I don't quite like it!" She giggled to herself causing the prince to turn to her. She stared up into his midnight colored eyes and watched as he bent down. Reaching toward her he placed his hand upon her forehead to feel her temperature. Blushing madly Hikaru continued to stare ahead at him. When he was satisfied he lowered his hand. 

"Then you may call me Lantis… Hikaru," Her blush deepened. It was something about the way he had said her name, it sent chills down her spine. 

"Pri…Lantis," She paused. "The volcano we had talked about before… can we go there?" Lantis studied her face before thinking over his reply. 

"I'm not sure… it is considered very dangerous and forbidden but..." He trailed off lost in thought. Hikaru leaned forward her eagerness pushing her. 

"I know it is dangerous Lantis but I, had a dream, and in it there was a volcano and," She paused when his head turned sharply and he stood staring into her wine red eyes once more. "Never mind, it was probably just a dream..." She could see something in Lantis' eye dim but what she wasn't sure. 

"Either way, I think it would be smart to go check it out. You may come, no you will come. Dreams are a mystery yet sometimes they can become reality…" Hikaru looked up at him quizzically her head tilted to the right. Standing Lantis made for the door. Upon opening it Terran bounced in and jumped onto her lap. Lantis left with the sound of laughter ringing in his ear. 

Peering into the room Eagle watched the girl for a moment as she played with her friend. Her laughter was almost like music to him, so beautiful and contagious. But his thoughts were elsewhere or more specifically that kiss. 

It was definitely something he'd always remember even if he should not win her heart. And then Lantis had also seen it, the strain among the friends would appear for sure now though the girl was clueless to both their feelings. 

"Eagle is that you?" Hikaru's asked shyly leaning forward as to get a better glimpse of the person. Stepping forward he smiled causing her blush to deepen. 

He stood there as she rested in the cot, an awkward silence passing between them. 

"So…" She said unsure of herself. Eagle unaware of it ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I meant what I said Hikaru," He paused to see her expression. It was blank. "Please think about that." He turned on his heel and left the young woman to occupy herself with her thoughts. 

--- 

"It's good to see you again Clef…" Umi said quietly, almost too quietly though the mage heard her. The two of them stood a distance apart the wind blowing between them, one contemplating why her heart was beating so quickly and the other not aware of what his companion was going through. 

"We better get this over with." He said curtly. Umi was about to ask how exactly they were to reach their destination when Clef rose his staff into the air. Mokona who had been in her arms jumped down and started making the same annoying sound he always was found to be making. 

With the combined mixture of the two sounds a small glowing sphere appeared in mid-air. It hovered inches above the ground. Stepping towards it Clef picked it up and moved to the water edge. Umi watched in fascination as he dropped it into the water and a sea craft of some sort materialized in front of them. 

"After you Umi." Clef said and held out his hand for her to take. Nodding she took the proffered hand and stepped lightly into the craft. Mokona bounced in after her, taking his rightful place in her arms. Umi fingered the pendent she wore and remembered the small dragon. "Ah, Sele!" She quickly stood and just as quickly lost her footing. Falling she expected to become acquainted with the cold floor of the boat but instead warm arms caught her. Blushing she thanked the mage and then got out to get the animal. 

Upon returning Umi stood staring wide eyed as they began to sink into the water. Once fully underneath she sat down, avoiding Clef's eyes, and held Mokona ahead of her. 

"What are you?!" She wondered out loud. Rich low laughter filled the air and she turned to see it was coming from her companion. 

"Now that Umi is the question, you see I found Mokona while doing some field research and since then I've been trying to discover the extent of his power. The little thing has yet to make a cease to my curiosity." Umi laughed quietly. 

"Though if you think about it, it's good that you are still a curious person no?" She asked, quite enjoying the conversation. 

"You make a valid point," He agreed. Umi grinned and held Mokona in front of her again. The small creature bounced in her hands as Sele watched in awe. 

The rest of the trip was in silence, Umi lay sleeping her back to Clef, who was staring out into the darkness of the water. The two creatures lay at their feet, Sele was also trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she felt her snout being poked at. Mokona could be found puuing at the dragon's frustration. 

Before either realized it the craft had slowly come to a stop and they stood within a majestic room filled with columns of water that stayed afloat and waterfalls came pouring from the walls. 

"It's beautiful!' Umi gasped as she stepped out, Sele following tartly behind her. Clef silently agreed with her his staff seemingly made the only sound despite the rushing water. 

"Yes well lets do what we came here to do but," He turned then to face her. "Umi, you are sure you want to do this?" She nodded. 

"Yes." She stated. "Very well, follow me." So she did. Holding her skirts so the water that lay limp by her feet wouldn't touch them, she followed the mage till they reached what appeared to her an altar. 

Facing her was a large craving of a beast. Its great wings stretched and poised to take flight. Its eye's looked right into her soul. She shuddered at the sight of it. 

"puu…" Umi looked down once she heard the distressed call. Looking around she found she could not find Sele! Frantic she searched all around her but the creature wasn't there! 

Some unknown force made her look up and there facing the craving was the small sapphire dragon, it's forepaw rested on the still life. 

"Sele?" Umi whispered, stepping forward. 

Clef watched the scene in silence. Both Umi and the dragon were surrounded by a deep blue glow. The unheard sound of water came back to the quiet temple. He smiled. He knew he wouldn't have to come back alone. 

"Sele?" Umi walked closer to her adopted daughter though human it may not be. She had cared for it as if it were human and now she worried for it. 

_'You have passed my test maiden.' _echoed a soft female voice, against the walls. She stopped moving and looked for the source, no one was around. 

"Who are you?! Where are you!?" She yelled. The voice chuckled lightly at her yells. 

_'You know who I am, maiden. You have taken care of me for some time now.' _The voice spoke slowly, Umi could hear the mirth. Her eyes trailed over to Sele. Her eyes widened as she saw the small dragon begin to glow an iridescent blue. 

Sele stretched out her wings and amazingly they began to grow. Umi watched in awe as the rest of the small dragon's body began to grow out of proportion. 

Umi stood minute's later audience to a full grown dragon. It was beautiful and the girl could feel the same connection as she had with Sele in her heart. 

The dragon's elongated snout reached down towards her, and Umi gently petted it. Its long graceful wings folded in. Intelligent eyes stared back into her sapphire ones. 

"Sele?" She whispered, absently rubbing its snout. "You've grown up." She said with a laugh, her eyes filling with tears. Umi was brought back to reality as the dragon backed away from her. 

_'My true name is Selece. I have watched and am pleased with what I've seen. You are the chosen one.' _The dragon began to glow as its voice trailed off. Umi felt a pang of hurt in her heart. 

"Where are you going?" She reached for Selece but her arm slipped through the fading creature. The tears began to flow once more. 

_'I will be with you; whenever you need me call and I will come.' _The chain limp against her skin lifted into the air. Just as fast as it lifted it fell back onto her neck and the empty space was not so empty anymore. 

A sparkling sapphire fitted perfectly into the once empty space and when hit by the light just right Umi swore she could see eyes watching from within. 

Lifting the jeweled pendent to her eyes she did indeed see a pair of eyes looking out to her. 

_I will always be with you_ Came the voice of Selece. _now hold out your hands chosen_

Umi did as she was told. She watched in silent awe as a very light weapon materialized in her hands. The rapier she now held was very light and easy to hold. Tossing it from hand to hand, Umi swiped the air a couple of times before it disappeared into the pendent. 

Stepping away from the altar Umi turned and faced Clef. With a nervous grin she said. "We better hurry up before they worry…" Clef nodded. 

Umi walked forward purposely her head held high. 

So she was the Magic Knight of Water. With this she knew she'd save the priestess. 

--- 

"Ferio, where are you taking me?" Fuu yelled her voice full of laughter. The morning had been to say the least amusing. 

She had woken from dreams of the sword to find breakfast on a tray beside her bed and a letter stating that she should prepare for an exciting day. Eating her breakfast she had wondered the meaning of the letter. 

After she had finished Resias had helped her into a gorgeous green satin gown and had done her hair for her. Of course she had protested but the old woman was a stubborn thing and wouldn't budge. 

So here she was blindfolded and being led by the prince to who knew where. All she could tell was that they were climbing upwards. Ferio laughed at her comment. 

"You'll see soon enough." She pouted but didn't say another word. Since she had no eyesight her hearing seemed to be in excellent condition and all around her she could hear birds chirping, the wind blowing through the trees. 

All in all it sounded very peaceful. "We're here!" Ferio announced proudly. She with strained from giggling at the tone of his voice. 

"May I see now?" She asked softly. She never did receive an answer but she could hear the prince's boots crunching in the leaves and heading behind her. She shivered as his hands untied the blindfold, absently touching her bare neck. 

As soon as the blindfold was off she brought her hand to her forehead to block out the sunlight. What she saw amazed her. 

"It's…it's beautiful Ferio!" She managed to stutter. She heard his deep laughter by her ear and it caused her face to heat up. "I knew you'd like it," He could be heard saying. 

Like it?! She loved it. They were in an oasis in the middle of the forest. And in this oasis was beautiful flowerbeds all naturally grown. A small creek ran through it and small fish were swimming around, gazing at the intruders of their world. It was a place no man had ever touched. It was perfect. 

"Now we eat!" She spun on her heel. There in the Ferio's hand was a picnic basket. Her face had fallen into a surprised look. 

"I didn't know you could cook," Ferio's face tinted slightly. 

"I can't, I know that sort of lessens the mood but…" He stopped at her laughter. "I can't cook either. Out of the three of us Umi is the only one who can." It was Ferio's turn to look surprised. 

"I would have never of guessed that one," He mumbled. Fuu walked up to him and took the blanket that hung from his arms. 

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" She said strictly, though she was on the verge of laughter again. 

Setting the blanket down she sat down, making sure her skirts were out around her. "Now I could mention the irony of that saying I just said," She said, remembering their bet. "But I won't since I'm awfully hungry despite the delicious breakfast." 

Sitting down himself he opened the basket and brought out a salad. Fuu tried to see what else was in the basket but he closed it before she could. "Let's keep it a surprise shall we?" He told her. She nodded softly. 

So they ate, they was talking but not much which surprised her. They always seemed to have one thing or another to talk about. It wasn't until after they finished the salad did they speak. 

"A source told me you've been having nightmares," Her eyes widened. How would he know? She frowned and turned her eyes on him. 

"Why do you know? And may I ask why you have someone watching over me?" Her voice rose as she finished. Ferio's face had taken on a jovial defended look. 

"I'm only speaking about Resias, Fuu. I know because… I worry about you." He managed to say awkwardly. Fuu blushed. She was not used to having someone worrying about her. Well she wasn't used to the worrier being man. 

Hikaru and Umi had always gotten the attention of the warriors, or guest they had housed back home. She was always caught up in her books, or out practicing her archery. She had gotten accustomed to it. But with Ferio, everything had changed. 

The prince noticing her quietness, turn slightly and plucked one of the flowers from the ground. Spinning it between his fingers he got up and placed it in her hair. 

She blinked at the movement having been lost in her world. Staring up at the flower she kept a blank expression. 

"May I ask something?" She said quietly. "Of course." Replied Ferio, he didn't like the change in the atmosphere. 

"Why did you choose me?" She asked her eyes boring into his. Ferio swallowed, he wasn't sure if she like his answer but he would be honest with her. 

"I saw you that day. Your head was down, your hands shook. Your whole being was rigid in what I guessed was fear. I felt I had to protect you, and I still have that feeling." She felt her tears falling from her eyes. 

Ferio frowned. It was his guess that his response had turned her away from him. He shifted in his seat but froze as arms lunged themselves around him. 

Fuu didn't know why she did it but his answer calmed her. She needed to be protected and she was glad he was her protector. Ferio wrapped his arms around the blonde and they stayed like that. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silence filled the air once more as the blonde haired girl sat awkwardly away from the prince. She had no idea what had come over her when she had thrown her arms around Ferio. No idea. Despite this she couldn't lie that when he had wrapped his arms around her that she didn't like it. It was and had been very comforting. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

Right now she needed to clear her head of all thoughts concerning the golden eyed prince. Standing she noticed Ferio stand as well from the corner of her eye. The shades casting an eerie shadow over his face, Fuu smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to go for a walk if that is ok with you?" She asked her voice coming out softly.

Ferio just stood there, his thoughts on what had happened as well. "Alright. Would you like me to wait for you?"

"If you wish," She replied. Ferio nodded, she noted that both of them were in their own little world for the moment. "Then I will wait." He said finally. Nodding, Fuu made her way through the wild brush of nature and soon found herself on a path worn out from carts being pulled along it for too long.

Once she was out of Ferio's sight she stopped, bringing her hands to her cheeks. Hitting them softly, as if that would awake her from this dream, she sat down on a moss covered boulder.

'_Why did I do that?'_ She knew it would bother her for many long nights to come.

She wasn't really one to throw herself at a man's feet, yet why did she feel different around Ferio? Her head was clouded by questions all concerning the man who awaited her return.

Fuu sighed and looked up at the sky, her thoughts turning to her sisters. She found it surprising that she hadn't thought of either Umi or Hikaru till today. She had thought on the day they had left that it would be the only thing on her mind. Her mind now focused on them she couldn't help but wonder how they were.

Were they in the same situation as she? Were they confused about their actions toward their own separate prince? Had Hikaru even spoken to the Prince Lantis yet? Or was Umi still friends with the mage? All this ran through her head and yet she still couldn't get the events that had just passed out of her mind. There they were lingering nearby always.

She frowned forcing them away for one second when she saw something in the distance. It looked like a mountain. A peculiar mountain unlike any other she had ever seen. At the sight of it her mind remembered her own dreams, of that sword.

Standing as if she were in a trance Fuu walked towards it. The wind seemingly pulled, wanting her to find out why it felt so different.

Eyes taking in her surroundings as she walked she noticed a slight difference in the earth as they neared the mountain. All the flowers had stopped growing in this area. It was bare except for the grass that seemed greener almost. All around her was the melodious cry of wild birds.

Amongst them came one very familiar trill. Fuu's eyes looked skyward and indeed their in the sky was Winni. Her four-winged friend landed softly on her shoulder, nipping at her ear affectionately, as was her usual welcome.

"Hello to you too," She greeted with a light chuckle, before looking back at the grand mountain before her. "I need to find out more about this place. I don't know why," She smiled a bit smugly. "Maybe it's because I like to know things and this I don't know."

The young woman didn't at all feel foolish for talking to the bird on her shoulder. For all the time they'd spent together Fuu always had felt that Winni knew and understood her.

Circling the perimeter of the base for some sort of entrance or cave, Fuu found what it was she searched for near the rear of where she had come from. Looking in the first thing she noticed was it was dark, very dark.

Breathing in she took a step forward, using her arms to feel her way around. It felt that as soon as she had started she had ended because she felt before her a large door of some sort. Using her hands she ran them along the stone looking for some sort of handle to open it by.

After a while her hands closed around something and with all her strength she had she pulled on the mighty door. A gust of wind blew back her hair as the door slowly creaked open.

---

The fiery dog named Terran walked along side his friend and master as she rode along side the prince, the moon beginning to make it's presence known. As it were only she, Lantis, Terran, and a soldier were on this little quest. The quest itself excited Hikaru, the silence that followed it not so much.

The girl longed for some sort of conversation to happen but the prince, no Lantis, was still an enigma to her, the only thing she knew about him was his close bond with his brother and how proud he was of his kingdom, and both of these she only knew because it was obvious not because he had told her.

Staring up at their destination she wondered why the man before her had deemed it necessary to mount it just because of a dream she had had. When she had mentioned it before that one night he had merely shrugged it off.

"We should be their in a days ride Hikaru." She jumped as he spoke, her name still slightly foreign to her ears when said by him.

"Thank you for telling me," She trailed off. Here was the perfect way to start some sort of talk. He had after all given her reason to. In her mind not saying anything more then 'thank you' would be rude. But what to talk about was the question.

A light pout came across her features as she was stumped. Hikaru continued pondering this, her mind trailing away.

"Lantis?" Said a voice near her, Hikaru blinked when she realized it was her voice that had spoken. Lantis as much surprised as she was turned on his horse to look at her. Like the last time they had ridden together Hikaru had preferred a manlier look to that of a lady's. The same brown breeches and the same russet red tunic adorned her petite frame, the only feminine thing was the pendant that hung around her neck. It caused a weird swirl of emotions in him that he could remember what she'd worn so long ago.

"Yes Hikaru," She smiled shyly. For some reason her name just seemed to roll off his tongue. Different when compared to the way Eagle said her name but she didn't know how.

The next thing she said shocked Hikaru because she knew it wasn't her place to ask.

"How are you? I mean since you found out about the priestess," She didn't want to go into further detail because of the soldier taking up the rear.

The question had shocked Lantis too but he did have an answer for her. Stopping his horse he got off and sent the soldier to go picket the horses while he set up camp. Getting off her own horse so she could help him, she listened quietly as he answered her question.

"I believe I knew something was different with Emeraude from the first time I met her. There was something always there, something you could feel just by being with her. It was that, I believe that caused the initial attraction between my brother and her." Tying the rope down she wondered if he were finished.

When he didn't continue and the camp was set, she took a seat on a nearby log and gazed upwards at the stars.

"Do you think she's okay? Wherever she is?" She asked next. The distant sound of sticks being thrown into a bunch caught her attention and she looked down. Now the prince was making a fire. She felt stupid for taking a break.

Getting up to help him he shook his head. "I can do it," Hikaru's spirits sunk a little but she then saw the small tug at the corner of his lips she let herself smile. Once he had gathered the wood and gathered it into one area he went to the pack on his horse to get some flint though when he returned a fire had already started.

Hikaru stared wide eyed at the fire she had created. It was the first time she had used her magic. Sitting Lantis finally answered her question.

"Yes to your question. I don't think her captor would endanger her," Snapped out of reverie Hikaru tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because if she were dead, he would have no bargaining tool now would he?" She flinched at the coldness underlining that comment. Though he did make a point she didn't want to believe it. As if reading her thoughts Lantis said. "I don't mean to sound cruel but it is the brutal truth." She understood or at least tried to.

The soldier had returned and was setting up his own camp; any conversation about the priestess between them was over.

"What do you think is in there?" Hikaru asked. Following her gaze Lantis saw that she was staring up at the volcano. Of course he had an idea but he wasn't sure whether or not to tell her. Besides it was only a legend Clef had told him once. But he believed it to be true despite that. Shrugging to Hikaru he replied. "I don't know."

Soon after Lantis announced that he was going to go hunt for some dinner. Not wanting to be alone, though she wouldn't be, Hikaru protested that she would like to help. At first the prince turned down the idea but his young companion would not take no for an answer. Eventually he submitted to her request and told the soldier to watch over camp.

Splitting ways Hikaru took a path towards a stream, Terran dutifully following her. Grabbing a stick as she passed and using the thread she had taken from her pack, Hikaru made a make-shift fishing rod and dipped it in the water. Beside her Terran laid his head in her lap. The burning sensation that followed him dulled to a small ember.

Alone with her thoughts they turned to the Eagle. The sandy blonde haired man's words came floating into her mind.

_"I meant what I said Hikaru," He paused to see her expression. It was blank. "Please think about that." _

"_I like you Hikaru."_

She shook her head of the thoughts. What could she say to that? She was always the adorable little sister to the men she had met, never a possible lover. That was always Umi's position having been the most beautiful.

But what did she think of Eagle? All the times they had their playful banters and even the time they had met had been in fun! She couldn't think about this because she feared her answer would hurt both her and him.

A tug on the stick brought her back to reality. Pulling the fish out of the water she watched as it flapped helplessly on the ground. She knew she should of stopped it from getting dirty but she was entranced by the way it reacted to being out of water. The innocent girl picked the fish up as it came to a slow halt. Scratching Terran's head to wake him up she stood and headed back to camp.

How she longed for someone to hold her, to comfort her right now. To tell her everything would be alright despite this obstacle. She smiled weakly down at Terran.

"I wish my sisters were here right now."

---

Umi made sure no one was around before sneaking out of her room. Now that she knew she defiantly was the Magic Knight she knew she needed to practice her skills once more. Therefore she had come up with a plan to sneak out of her room at night and find an empty training room where she could be alone.

Tonight was the first night of her practice and so far she had only told Clef about it. She smiled as she remembered how Clef thought it was a smart plan. The compliment had gone straight to her head.

Making sure no guards were nearby she ran the length of the hall. Having passed the training halls a good amount of times she knew her way to them. She knew she had to take a left when she reached the library and another left at the next corner. Go down the stairs she'd come upon eventually and then she'd be there.

Mokona not with her, as she had made sure he was asleep, there was no way she could get seen or heard. Though really it wouldn't be a problem to Ascot if she'd just ask him to let her practice but the fact that she was a magic knight, that she and Clef had gone to the underwater temple was something she wanted to keep to herself.

Opening the door when she finally arrived she was surprised to see that half the lighting in the room was lit. Looking around she saw a shadow of something. Something that should she ever be faced against she wouldn't think she could win.

"What is it?" She asked awed. At the sound of her voice the insect-like monster turned it's beady eyes on her. A voice familiar to her could be heard further in the room.

"Atalante who is it?" Umi froze as Ascot came around the corner a content smile on his face, at seeing her though the pleasant smile disappeared replaced with a worried frown. "Umi?" She stared up at the creature her mind going over a conversation she had had with Ascot before.

She didn't remember everything but she remembered him telling her he had befriended some of the monsters of the forest. Was this one of them? She voiced her question so quietly that Ascot wasn't sure if she was even talking to him.

"Yes he is. Umi this is Atalante, I come down here to let my friends roam because others are disturbed by them." Umi, who had gotten over her initial shock, was at Atalante's side her hand on the side of his face.

"I don't see why, he's really sweet!" She laughed as Atalante rubbed his head against hers. Ascot watched in silence as the sea maiden befriended his one of the few friends he had, glad to see they got along.

"So," he finally said. "What brings you here?" Umi stopped petting the giant creature's face. She had never thought of an excuse should she be found.

"I… I couldn't sleep!" She watched Ascot's reaction closely but was please to see him accept the lie. Being here with just him made her think that they hadn't had much time alone since they had met. It made her think that most of her time hadn't been spent with the prince. When she finally looked at him again he was by Atalante's side. She frowned.

He looked, what was the word, alone perhaps? Having to come to a forgotten part of the castle just to spend time with the creatures he called friends. She shook her head causing him to look at her. Pity was not what he wanted she assumed. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ascot was surprised to see her here. Ever since he had read that letter his mind had been elsewhere. He found his only solace was in being with his friends. He watched as the young woman before him began to fiddle with a pendant she had around her neck, as if it could reassure her of all her problems.

Umi's mind was jumbled. She didn't know what to say at the moment. "You're my friend Ascot," She covered her mouth after the words escaped her, blushing. Ascot felt something drop inside him but smiled nonetheless.

"I see you as a friend too Umi…I think." He said whispering the last part. Umi smiled removing her hands from her mouth. Yes Ascot was her friend. She was comfortable around him, around his other friends. But the smile he gave her made her rethink her decision. It was so blank and without feeling.

"What was your home life like Umi?" She stared up at him.

"Warm. My mother was a loving person; my father was serious but gentle. I always found it a bit odd that Fuu and I looked nothing like the rest of the family though." She hadn't thought about them in a while, having felt betrayed after all.

"They sound wonderful." Ascot looked down at his feet. He envied her slightly. "They were…" Came her distant reply. Standing up she made for the door. "Thank you for bringing that up Ascot," He nodded though he didn't know why. Umi left the room words forming in her mind as she walked back to her room.

---

Authors Notes: This was kind of a reflection chapter. I realized that in the beginning I made it seem like they would be so lonesome without the other two but after that none of them –Umi, Fuu, or Hikaru- ever thought of the each other. So now all of a sudden they're thinking of one another again.

Please R&R?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns MKR not me!

Author's Note: Wow… it's really been 2 years… no amount of apologizing could make that right but I will try to give a reason.

First off, I want to say that I reread the reviews and that inspired me to write again because I felt so bad! Secondly another story I loved reading recently came back from the dead after 2 or 3 years so I felt I should to.

As to why it took so long, I'll admit another hobby came along which for a bit trumped my anime/manga obsession (gasp! lol) but now the two are tended to equally but I've kind of come to just read manga instead of renting anime. Also MKR has slightly fallen on my favorites list :( I still adore the characters but I haven't read the story/seen the anime in ages so I'm sorry if the characters seem ooc in this chapter and in future ones as well. With that said please enjoy the chapter!

---

**Chapter 10**

Allowing the sapphire to roll between her fingers, Umi stared down at the letter on her desk and the duplicate that lay beside it. They were letters to her sisters, vague letters but still warm words. After she had spoken to Ascot the night before she had realized how much she had missed them both, even more so now that she knew she was the magic knight.

Glancing up through the window, she watched as the sea life went by without a care in the world and she felt slightly jealous of them for their peaceful ways. Tearing her eyes away, she picked up the pieces of parchment and stood up from the stool she had been sitting on.

Leaving the confines of her room, she left in search of a courier, determined to get her messages sent out today. As she navigated her way throughout the hallways she marveled at the fact that it all seemed so easy now, and she further was amazed at how lonely she found herself without Mokona, who had decided to attach itself to Clef, around to annoy her. Again she found herself reaching for the pendant that hung at her neck. It was comforting to know that at the very least Selece was always with her.

Climbing a set of stairs she didn't recognize, Umi rounded the corner when she heard voices. She knew right away to whom they belonged to, instantly recognizing Clef's deep voice and soon Ascot's kind one. At first the words were muffled but soon she could make them out clearly seeing as Ascot's got louder by the minute.

"Where did you go, Mage?" She heard him ask, there was anger and confusion underlying his usually concerned voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my friend." Clef replied his voice still even and yet Umi knew he was lying. It shocked her that she could tell by his voice alone.

Ascot was silent for a moment, Umi edged closer to where they were her back pressed against the wall so as not to be seen.

"I have witnesses who say they saw you two together at the docks," Umi suppressed the urge to gasp at Ascot's words instead throwing her hands over her mouth still holding the letters. She didn't want Ascot to know yet about the fact she was the knight, eventually perhaps but not now. She knew that he worried over her enough as it was and if he knew anymore that he would become protective of her. Her heart pulsed rapidly as she waited for Clef's response.

"That's because we were there," She could hear Ascot's intake of breath and could only imagine what must have been going through his mind. She heard footsteps and guessed he was pacing.

"And what were you doing there?" Ascot asked, his voice definitely showing the confusion he felt. Her heart still racing, Umi concentrated on their shadows.

"Why so curious?" The footsteps stopped and nothing was said until finally Clef sighed. "She wanted to hone her magic skills and I felt it better to practice near the docks. As to why we met at night, you and I both know how busy they can sometimes be and one needs quiet to practice." Again a silence hung between the two as Clef finished speaking. After a while she heard receding footsteps and then it was just her and one of the men.

"I've never lied to him before." Clef muttered to himself but Umi felt that in fact the comment was aimed at her. She wanted to step forward and apologize but she stayed rooted to the spot not used to feeling so unsure. She soon heard his footsteps leaving and only when she could hear nothing she stepped away from the wall.

She felt horrible for reasons she wasn't completely sure of but with a deep breath she continued along the hallway in search for the courier. Minutes later she found herself at her destination and having delivered her letters and telling where they were headed left that part of the palace. Taking the path back to the training room from before Umi went with the hope of seeing the Prince, and to try and make amends without showing she had heard the talk.

Her hopes were lifted as she heard a fierce roar from within the room as she drew near. Many others would have avoided it but after having seen one of Ascot's friends already she wasn't frightened.

Pushing the door open she slipped inside and approached the weapons on the western wall. Selecting a rapier which held the closest resemblance and size to her own weapon held in the sapphire on her neck, Umi walked towards the prince and his friend.

Getting into a beginning stance she swiped the weapon pretending to cut the tension she felt in the air. Walking through a practice she felt eyes on her as she moved about the room. She felt a loss of power in the air when he called back the creature and she knew that now was a time to talk.

Gracefully finishing the set, she bowed to her invisible enemy and returned the weapon to its place on the wall.

"I…I know that Mage Clef was lying to me," Umi stiffened as his words rang through the air. Remembering to breathe Umi turned on her heel to face him. Her face fell when she saw his hurt expression and if what Clef had said was true then he had every reason to feel hurt.

"Ascot… I, I'm sorry," She managed to spit out. He smiled sadly at her which made her feel even guiltier then already.

"Can you at least tell me the truth, Umi?" He asked quietly, she shook her head slowly and his shoulders sank.

"Not now but I will at some point, I promise you that." He nodded before summoning back the creature. Umi neared the wall and sat down, deciding to watch him rather then practice again.

---

Hikaru tossed in her sleep under the thick blanket she lay under as her dreams were filled with the volcano they were headed too. Terran lay beside her and he too seemed to be having a troubling dream as she soon found out when he kicked her in the side.

Cringing, Hikaru woke up reluctantly and found sunlight filtered through the opening of the tent. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of it and she hurried to get dressed into her traveling clothes. Tucking the pendant with the wolf figure under her shirt and with a final tug of her sleeve she stepped out to find her companions sitting around a drawn fire eating what appeared to be more fish.

"Good Morning," Lantis greeted as she sat down on a nearby log. Blushing Hikaru mumbled a greeting of her own as some of the fish was passed to her. Thanking the soldier she began nibbling at her food and giving some of it to Terran as he drew near to the fire.

"I had that dream again." She said looking at the prince, blushing once more as he turned to meet her eyes and nodded. Eyeing the volcano from over her shoulder he seemed to be mulling over something that he didn't feel ready to share.

"I believe it's a good thing that we're on this trip then," He finally spoke. Hikaru nodded this time and went back to finishing her meal.

Lantis stood up and walked a ways away from the group, ignoring their stares and smiling slightly when he heard Hikaru begin to talk to the other man. But the smile didn't last long as his thoughts turned back to the task at hand. He only wished that he had some way to contact Clef but he didn't have the skills or ability to use that sort of magic. He wanted to talk to the mage because for some reason he felt he was forgetting one very important factor to the legend.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed before rejoining the group and announcing they should break camp.

At this announcement Hikaru ran to her tent and went about bringing it down and packing it back in her horse's saddlebag. She did this with relative ease as she had often gone on excursions with her brothers when she was younger.

The thought made her stop for a second longer then she wished but she pressed on, trying hard to not think of her family. When finally the only traces left of the camp was the last dying embers of the fire the three mounted the horses and started once more on their journey.

Hikaru straightened to her full height in hopes to see the path more clearly and from what she saw it appeared to get rather bumpy ahead. She worried about the animals and knew that if it got to be too much that she'd insist on them walking the rest of the way.

So they rode for what seemed like forever to the fidgety young woman, the conversation had been rather nonexistent except for the rare times when Lantis would ask her to explain her dream to him once more. Though just as she had seen before the rocky mountains soon became rough and there were stones littering the thin trail. She noticed Lantis too taking in the terrain and watched with a smile as he jumped down from his stallion.

Leading him gently by the reins Lantis tied the horse to the nearest tree, a sign that the other two took and copied before joining up with him. Hikaru was still smiling as she approached the prince, her right hand absently petting Terran.

The smile unnerved Lantis and made the soldier chuckle quietly into his hand when Lantis turned to him. It had made Hikaru happy that Lantis had also felt sympathy for the animals that had already had to bare the burden of their weight. It was people who took the time to consider an animal's care and feelings that ranked high on her list.

"We'll go from foot here on out," Lantis said, avoiding that smile that still lingered on Hikaru's face. Walking ahead he tuned everything out, only paying attention to the path in front of him but of course even this wouldn't last forever as he heard faintly the petite woman run to catch up to him. Matching his pace now he felt he couldn't help but pay all his attention to her.

"You know if you hadn't already done so I would've asked that we walk the rest of the way," She said with a smile her head tilted to the side a bit. He glanced down at her with what first appeared to be a blank look.

"I had planned on walking at this point anyway." He said curtly but Hikaru would not stop that from her talking to him.

"Have you ever trekked up here before?" She asked curiously. Lantis considered his response before answering.

"Yes, it was during one of my first visit's to the palace. I broke my leg after falling into an unseen ravine," – "I'm so sorry!" Hikaru interrupted causing Lantis to look down at her in what could have been considered surprised.

Her concerned and worried look made him feel amazed by her. An incident that had happened many years ago, ages before they had ever met or ever thought to, and she apologized as if it were her own fault. He didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head at her but he was slowly coming to realize that that was her character.

"Don't be, there is no way it could ever be your fault," She blushed at both his comment and her reaction and was silent for a moment before once more surprising him by her words.

"Thank you," He raised a brow at that, further intrigued by her.

"For what, may I ask?" Hikaru smiled up at him and it wasn't like the smile from before. Whereas that one seemed almost random and coming from nowhere this one seemed to come from the heart, it made his insides clench in an almost clichéd way.

"For slowly letting me get to know you better… Lantis," She said his name slowly as if trying it out for the first time again.

"You're welcome." And he smiled down at her and it made her freeze. The way he smiled down at her was almost the exact same way Eagle did yet a little more detached. Thinking about the blonde, she felt herself withdraw and Lantis must have felt it too for the smile disappeared and he seemed to speed up his pace.

---

The wind died down around her as Fuu pushed her way through the darkness of the cave. She was scared and yet knew that whatever she was getting herself into was the right thing to be doing. Winni, who stayed still perched on her shoulder, was the only thing comforting her as she took each step.

As she went further in she wondered whether or not the passage would ever stop. Every so often a gust of wind would suddenly appear and it was as if it was pushing her away, trying to hide what it hid inside its depths. But these random bursts only succeeded in encouraging her insatiable curiosity even more, so she trudged on.

Light soon began to strew in from unknown locations and Fuu gasped as her feet made contact with the soft grass from outside. This place seemed unexplainable and implausible and yet it was happening.

"I'm dreaming…" Fuu whispered to Winni, who was still quietly on her shoulder. "Yes, I fainted from embarrassment and this is a dream…" She continued and then paused. She sounded crazy something that she often wasn't associated with.

In the distance she could see an end to the passage she was in and found herself quickening her pace which caused Winni to ruffle her wings in annoyance. Fuu glanced at her bird friend from the corner of her eye and chuckled. Winni cocked her head before turning to stare ahead of them.

Slowing to a halt, Fuu watched the bird with worry as it hovered above her shoulder, the comfortable weight now gone. Then Winni flew off and Fuu felt her hand reach out for her but she was too slow.

A confused look spread across her features but she knew she couldn't leave the bird alone, so she began running in the direction Winni had flown subsequently coming to the end of the stone passage. Fuu studied the room she was in, turning on the spot as she did.

The walls were still stone; in fact she was definitely still in the mountain proven as one looked up they could see the walls arching to a narrow point. She could also see now that the strands of light came from small holes in the stone wall, how they were made was a question she would've loved to have the answer for but forgot it as she continued observing her surroundings.

As she had seen before the ground was covered in the grass from outside but what was most curious was the chasm that separated the room. Every now and then gusts of wind burst forth and she wondered if that had been the cause of the wind pushing her; but she reasoned that was highly improbable.

A high trill sounded and filled the room causing the young woman to forget momentarily the chasm and to try and find the source of the sound. Winni sounded in pain and Fuu could not bear to hear the terrible sound. Eyes darting around the space she was drawn to look off to the right on the wall opposite her. There was an opening, it was small but big enough so that perhaps she could pass through the only question now was how to pass over the gap in the ground.

She walked to its edge and peered down, grabbing her head and stumbling back as she looked over. It seemed endless just like the passage, it made her feel queasy. She looked around her, there had to be a logical way to get across.

After minutes of searching, precious minutes at that, Fuu still came up with nothing that would help her when the chasm burst to life with wind. Then it hit her, it could very possibly be a dangerous attempt but at the moment she didn't really care about that.

Staring at the wind, she counted the seconds till it stopped and then began counting again till it started back up. She drew close to the edge and prayed that whatever power she possessed was strong enough to help her.

So the seconds passed excruciatingly slow and then everything seemed to slow down. The chasm burst once more and just as it did Fuu focused all her energy into her hands. A wind of her own began to circle around her at an amazing speed and she took a step forward into the hole.

The combined power of her magic and the gust of wind from deep within the earth caused her to stay aloft. Without even opening her eyes Fuu took the remaining steps across the gap, her feet softly meeting the ground just as the wind faded. Falling to her knees, Fuu breathed raggedly, amazed and exhausted by how much strength that had taken out of her.

After catching her breath she pushed herself up onto her feet and began a quick trot to the opening. As she had guessed it was just big enough for her to pass through and that fact made her very nervous as she squeezed through.

The chamber she entered was exactly like that of her vision except it was real. Before her was a giant stone carving of Winni, or at least a bird like Winni with four wings. Steps led up to the grand piece of stone and Fuu found her feet taking her to them. The soft trill drew her attention to the bird flying wildly around the carving.

"Winni?" She called out to her. The bird stopped mid flight almost as if time had frozen and a green glow begun to radiate from her, encircling her body in a sort of cocoon. Fuu watched all this transfixed to the spot when suddenly the bird began to wrench and she let out a gasp. She stared as the wings folded in and then extended twice their normal length, as Winni brought her head down and it too become elongated.

"What's going on?" She asked as instead of the companion she had traveled with, a magnificent emerald creature perched before her.

"_Fair maiden, you have passed the test," _Spoke a melodious voice from seemingly everywhere but Fuu knew it was the creature before her that spoke.

"What test have I passed?" She called out to it, her eyes meeting it's own.

"_A test to judge one's will and strength of heart; a test to see whether if you are truly one of the chosen," _The voice paused and even though it didn't have the features Fuu knew it was smiling kindly down on her.

"_My real name is Windam, I am a god of the wind and you are my knight, fair maiden." _Confusion crossed Fuu's face but she felt something stir within her as Windam said those words.

"I don't understand but am willing to accept this honor," She said bowing her head. A wind brushed over her body and lifted the chain around her neck that she had forgotten about all this time.

The wind encased it like a shell and the one you created it dived gracefully into the swirl. In the once empty space which the wings of the pendant cradled there was a perfect emerald that seemed to have no rival. Fuu lifted it up in the air and a ray of light filtered through it. Fuu gasped as kind eyes stared back at her.

"_I will always be with you maiden, protecting you," _The eyes inside the stone closed and it began to shine and in the span of time it took Fuu to blink the last part of her dream appeared in her hands.

The broad sword seemed like it weigh her down to the ground but it was surprisingly light in her hands. The same forest green hilt felt right in her hands and carved there was the same picture depicted in the stone carving. Fuu smiled as she weighed it in both of her hands and suddenly words came unbidden into her mind though she had never heard the spoken before.

She was the Magic Knight of Wind.


End file.
